


Особняк

by kelRian, Legend of the Galactic Heroes 2019 (fandomLOTGH2019)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Background Het, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomLOTGH2019/pseuds/Legend%20of%20the%20Galactic%20Heroes%202019
Summary: Кирхайс не смог остановить Ансбаха, и Райнхард погиб во время покушения. Прошло время, Кирхайс стал императором и объединил галактику. Цели достигнуты, миссия выполнена. Чего еще хотеть, ради чего жить?Оскар видит это угасание, сопровождающееся вспышками нервных срывов, и пытается как-то напомнить Кирхайсу о том мальчике, которым он был много лет назад.





	Особняк

Оскар слушал дождь и пил. Нормальное в целом занятие, если ты чуть старше тридцати, гросс-адмирал, и тебя давно уже воротит от себя самого: от того, как обрюзг, расслабился и привык к этой сытой мирной жизни.  
Всего гросс-адмиральства — полицейские флоты для борьбы с пиратами, Изерлон, с усеченным гарнизоном, да несколько флагманов, готовых ощетиниться пушками.  
Военный бюджет урезали, что правильно. Оскар не возражал, только перед сном иногда наливал вина в бокал больше, чем позволял себе раньше.  
Единственный друг застрял на Хайнессене, приводя его к процветанию.  
Столицу перенесли на Феззан взмахом руки премьер-министра еще до коронации. Причин было множество: бизнес, что светлый, что теневой, технологии, географическое расположение. “Барбаросса” мог за пару недель долететь что до Хайнессена, что до Одина. Зигфрид то безвылазно сидел на Феззане, то болтался по всей галактике, наводя ужас на местечковую аристократию. Ничто так не стимулирует князьков, как величественно спускающийся с неба императорский флагман.  
Но главной причиной, по мнению Ройенталя, было отвращение к старой знати.Даже если двор, следуя за императором, переехал в новую столицу, большинство бывалых лисов остались на Одине. На стороне молодого императора была мощь его личной армии, но у них были связи, деньги, влияние и старые долги, которые иногда приходилось отдавать. Кирхайс не хотел быть их частью, но не считал правильным уничтожить старую знать, возвеличив новых. Он строил новую Империю на новой земле.

Если бы Райнхард был жив, то его друга называли бы Кирхайс. Теперь он был просто Зигфрид, и мало кому было дозволено говорить с ним, не сгибаясь в ритуальном поклоне. Он был молод, у него была цель, у него были офицеры, которые приняли последние слова Райнхарда “Покори галактику, Кирхайс”, как приказ и передачу полномочий.  
Номер два оставался номером два, даже сдав бластер. И в случае беды стал номером один.  
Оскар скучал по Райнхарду — тот был пламенем, освещавшим их жизнь.  
Спустя пять лет рана так и не затянулась до конца, но это и не было нужно. В Кирхайсе оказалось с избытком и внутреннего огня, и обаяния. Или дело было в исходившей от него силе? Он как вожак мог каждого из адмиралов взять за шиворот и приподнять над полом, показывая, кто хозяин. Не делал так никогда, но ощущение не исчезало. Он мог. Он в любую минуту мог, не переставая улыбаться, напомнить, кто именно объединил галактику.  
Интересно, Кирхайс хотя бы иногда задавался вопросом, что было бы, если бы Райнхард был жив? Но об этом не принято было говорить и невозможно спросить. Достаточно того, что на одной из полок императорского кабинета стояла фотография двух мальчиков и девушки, на несколько лет их старше.  
Ни о какой свадьбе с графиней Грюневальд не было и речи — Кирхайс не уберег ее брата. Но и для того, чтобы стать императором, ему не понадобились промежуточные титулы. Он сам надел корону на голову и, откинув плащ, сел на трон.  
Многие говорили, что парадный красный плащ и каждодневный черный станут предвестниками кровавой тирании, но обошлось.  
Возможно, не без помощи Оберштайна. Он был оставлен начальником штаба, а потом стал военным министром. Может быть, он был против. Может быть, он не мог себе простить, что Райнхард погиб, но цель сместить гольденбаумовский режим и сделать правление мягче никуда не исчезла.  
Оскар был из тех, кто мог, забывшись, сказать: “Кирхайс”, — или не поклониться при встрече. Они были скорее друзьями, чем императором и его вассалом, но никогда не переходили черту дружбы. Оскар ни разу не обнимал его, не прикасался пальцами к волосам, пусть и хотелось. Иногда ему казалось, что Кирхайс — оболочка человека, шелуха, готовая вот-вот осыпаться. Именно поэтому, когда Зигфрид исчез, Оскар забеспокоился. То есть официально император был на отдыхе, но Оскар знать не знал на каком именно отдыхе, и это тревожило.

Он должен был быть на Феззане — “Барбаросса” стоял в доке, но Оскар не мог его найти. Зигфрид спрятался. Исчез. Не появлялся в адмиралтействе, не выходил на связь по комму, и даже в летней резиденции мажордом со всей вежливостью указал гросс-адмиралу на дверь.  
Оберштайн без подобающей вежливости сказал, что с его величеством всё в порядке, и предложил его превосходительству заниматься своими делами, которых у него, с точки зрения военного министра, было предостаточно. А если господин гросс-адмирал жалуется на спокойную жизнь и избыток бумажной работы, то пусть отправляется в турне по еще не закрытым военным базам.  
В турне Оскар не хотел, поэтому, сославшись на занятость, откланялся.  
Оставалась последняя зацепка — загородная вилла без площадки для летательных аппаратов, до которой было около шести часов на ландкаре.  
Технически найти место для приземления можно всегда, но практически могли и сбить. Рисковать не хотелось. Оскар у себя был такой один.

Загородной резиденцией — маленьким затерянным в лесу особняком — пользовалась госпожа Грюневальд, задержавшаяся после коронации. Тогда еще надеялись, что она взойдет на трон императрицей, ведь она поддержала Кирхайса — возможно простила? Но дни шли за днями, она со своей маленькой свитой почти сразу же покинула шумный двор, а потом и вовсе вернулась на Один. Вилла опустела, и кайзер мог укрыться в ней.

Покатав на языке вино, Оскар откинулся в кресле. Если он выедет в пятницу после обеда, то до ночи как раз успеет добраться. Там по ситуации. Либо переночует в пустом доме — ничего страшного. Кто-то из слуг должен поддерживать дом живым, иначе он быстро придет в негодность, как фамильный особняк Ройенталей.  
Оскар не был там с момента вступления в права наследования, и не желал появляться снова. Дом хранил мрачные тайны, гадкие воспоминания и был пропитан беспомощностью и одиночеством мальчика с разными глазами, чья мать слишком верила в мистику.  
Встряхнув головой, Оскар отогнал непрошеное воспоминание детства. Если вернуться в день сегодняшний, то можно было понадеяться, что благородный Кирхайс не станет выгонять его после многочасовой дороги. Может быть, императору всё же нужно дружеское плечо рядом, даже если он не стал об этом говорить вслух?

Вино бросало красный блик на руку, как если бы Оскар запустил пальцы Кирхайсу в волосы, желая притянуть к себе. Оскар моргнул, чтобы наваждение исчезло. Об этом не стоило и думать.

***  
Примерно на середине пути, скомкав бумажный стаканчик от дрянного кофе, купленного на заправке, Оскар задумался, а куда, собственно, он едет и зачем. Канистры с топливом казались неподъемными, от них по салону раздавался противный железистый запах, но хоть не придется вызывать спасателей, потому что стрелка бензобака уперлась в ноль.  
Было муторно. Серое небо потянуло моросью, а потом и настоящим дождем. Дорога петляла, будто пьяный асфальтоукладчик зигзагами уходил от полицейского патруля. Один раз пришлось остановиться. Лось не торопясь стоял посреди дороги и что-то жевал, не обращая внимания ни на протяжное гудение, ни на мерцание фар. Стоило купить на заправке термос и попросить девушку налить немного кофе с собой. Оскар чуть не задремал, ожидая, когда хозяин леса пропустит его.  
Восемь часов дороги вместо шести, и Оскар получил все, о чем мечтал: спящий особняк и свет в окне второго этажа.  
Заспанная горничная открыла, когда Оскар для верности несколько раз двинул ногой по двери.  
— В спальню, — выдохнул он, мечтая только о том, чтобы упасть и заснуть.  
В комнате было темно, но кровать просматривалась, а больше Оскару было и не нужно. На ходу стягивая с себя одежду, он нырнул в прохладное нутро одеяла и отключился.  
Снилось ему что-то приятно-обидное: нависающий Зигфрид. Оскар дотянулся, поцеловал в сомкнутые губы — на поцелуй не ответили. "Почему всегда нет, Кирхайс? Это же мой сон", — обиженно пробормотал Оскар и отвернулся.  
Кирхайс снился ему иногда. Иногда, когда он еще был Кирхайс, но чаще, когда он стал Зигфрид. Обыденно, но Оскара тянуло к нему как бабочку на огонь. Дело было то ли в волосах, то ли в том, как реагировало тело на обманчиво спокойные приказы. Кирхайс был доброжелателен и расслаблен, но мало кто обманывался этой мягкостью. Оскар хотел и не хотел подчиниться ему. Думать о том, что Кирхайс уверенно овладел бы его телом, как овладел галактикой, было приятно-возбуждающим. Вместе с тем быть игрушкой на одну ночь Оскар не желал, как не желал и связывать себя долгими обязывающими отношениями, и уж тем более с Его Величеством.

Почувствовав, что он на ком-то лежит, Оскар открыл глаза. Вернее, приоткрыл. Левый.  
По всему выходило, что он вчера напился и подцепил где-то мальчишку, похожего на императора. По крайней мере, Оскар уперся взглядом в красный локон. Не девушка — точно. Девушку Оскар бы раздавил, да и девушка была бы мягче.  
Наверняка им вчера было совсем неплохо. Тело ныло, но вспоминать подробности было лень. Оскар закрыл глаза обратно и поерзал. Запястья обхватили чужие ладони, так что пришлось расставить точки над i.  
— Тебе пора, — тяжело вздохнул Оскар и потерся носом о привлекательное ухо.  
Мальчик и не подумал начать шевелиться, чтобы покинуть чужую постель, поэтому Оскар попытался скатиться, но запястья были схвачены крепко. Перед тем, как начать ругаться, Оскар честно прихватил аппетитную мочку зубами и снова вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя вдвойне старым. Обидно было даже не то, что он, напившись, притащил себе кирхайсоподобного мальчика, а что совершенно не помнил, что между ними было. Укусив больнее, чтобы выразить раздражение, Оскар дернулся, но освободиться не смог. Настало время для решительных мер.  
— По какому праву... — начал было Оскар, но был прерван бархатистым и таким знакомым голосом.  
— Мне тоже очень интересно, Ройенталь, — Зигфрид говорил спокойно, но этими плавными интонациями можно было морозить лед для шампанского. — По какому праву вы вваливаетесь в мою спальню, занимаете мою кровать, всю ночь складываете на меня ноги, сопите в шею с половины пятого утра, а теперь требуете, чтобы я же и убирался?  
Перед мысленным взглядом Оскара пронеслась вся его жизнь, с особым упором на последние сутки. Крупными мазками он вспомнил, как пил до этого, как добирался до особняка и даже, как зашел вовнутрь.  
— Я сказал проводить меня в спальню, но не думал, что меня проводят в вашу, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Оскар, чувствуя, что лежать ему неудобно, а нос чешется. Ни ерзать, ни тереться носом больше не стоило.  
— Возможно, Катрин верит последним слухам. Вы же знаете, как Миттермайер получил должность генерал-губернатора?  
— Нет, — Оскар снова дернулся, но был вынужден остаться лежать. Кирхайс был больше и сильнее.  
— Он подложил вас в мою постель, и вы произвели на меня впечатление, не только своими выдающимися ораторскими способностями, но и гибкостью, а также глубиной понимания проблемы, так что я пошел у вас на поводу. Маленькая императорская благодарность за старания.  
— А... — очень интеллектуально протянул Оскар. Он с трудом мог представить Кирхайса, идущего у кого-либо на поводу. — Соответственно вы оставили меня на Феззане, чтобы я был, так сказать, под рукой?  
— Интересная версия, правда?  
— И вы хотите получить обещанное? — Оскар с ужасом понял, что еще немного, и его сны станут реальностью, причем даже без его согласия.  
— А вы не хотите? — Кирхайс был благостно спокоен и даже ослабил хватку на запястьях.  
Приложив небольшое усилие, Оскар выбрался. Чудовищно хотелось подобно стеснительной девице завернуться в одеяло. Кирхайс положил руки за голову и испытующе смотрел.  
— Я сейчас хочу в душ, и кофе, — буркнул Оскар. Еще ему хотелось напиться прямо с утра, но об этом говорить не стоило. Кирхайс не любил пьяных, хотя Оскар был готов поспорить на что угодно, что сам Кирхайс сухой закон не соблюдал.  
— Жаль, — обронил Кирхайс, и не сводил с Оскара глаз, пока тот выбирался из постели и шел в душ.

***  
Завтракали они в гробовом молчании. Единственным радостным моментом оказался приличный кофе. Неприятной частью была каша. Оскар каши ненавидел во всех проявлениях и, когда была такая возможность, в еде был привередлив. Зигфрид отдавал предпочтение простой и сытной еде. Кто-то считал это капризом Его Величества, другие тихо зубоскалили по поводу его низкого происхождения. Ройенталь склонялся к мысли, что Зигфриду так было удобнее, и что он не хотел экспериментировать, предпочитая известные блюда.  
Слабостью Его Величества были канапе, подаваемые на фуршетах. Почему Кирхайс отказывался баловать себя ими в обычное время, оставалось загадкой.  
— Вы свободны, Ройенталь, — Зигфрид промокнул губы салфеткой и встал из-за стола.  
Оскар последовал его примеру, судорожно пытаясь понять, означает ли это, что у него есть примерно шесть минут, чтобы покинуть резиденцию или что он может остаться.  
Спас его детский плач. Так плачут еще совсем маленькие дети — настолько отвратительно и громко, что не услышать их невозможно.  
Зигфрид сосредоточенно уставился в тарелку, будто пытаясь разглядеть лес за нарисованными на ней деревьями. Придав лицу максимально нейтральное выражение, Оскар пошел на звук. Любопытство было сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. Неужели безгрешный Кирхайс “нагулял” ?..

На вершине лестницы няня боролась с ребенком, который бегал достаточно уверенно, чтобы успеть добежать до первой ступени, но еще был не настолько тверд в ногах, чтобы самостоятельно спуститься по ней. Спуститься он хотел всенепременно, что и вызвало конфликт. Няня уговаривала его пройти в детскую.  
То, что это была няня, сомнений не возникало. Плечистая крупная женщина с высокой грудью, русой косой с руку толщиной и квадратными бедрами могла не только ребенка перекинуть через плечо и унести куда следует, но и, например, любого из гросс-адмиралов на выбор. А если поднапряжется, то и двоих сразу.  
— Оскар, — представился Ройенталь.  
— Гудрун, — пробасила женщина.  
Комментариев по поводу имени Оскар решил не отпускать. Если Кирхайс выбрал ее, то это было бы ужасно. Он отказывался верить, что такая воительница была матерью рыжеволосого ангелочка, который с упоением рыдал на верхней ступеньке.  
У ангелочка были тонкие черты лица, вьющиеся светло-рыжие волосы и выдающийся характер.  
— На кого он похож, как вы думаете? — спросил Кирхайс прямо в ухо, отчего Оскар чуть не подпрыгнул.  
Конечно, он всего лишь бывший десантник, но вряд ли детский плач мог стать достаточным оправданием, что он не заметил, как к нему подкрались.  
“На Райнхарда”, — чуть не ляпнул Оскар. Это был бы честный ответ, но у версии был ряд недостатков.  
— То есть это мальчик? — повернулся Ройенталь, испытав мелочное удовлетворение от того, что мог смотреть в глаза на равных, а не снизу вверх. Он даже сделал шаг на ступеньку выше, делая вид, что подходит к ребенку, а на самом деле для того, чтобы посмотреть сверху вниз.  
Мальчик перестал плакать и, воспользовавшись замешательством няни, начал торопливый спуск вниз.  
— Я, кажется, говорил, что ребенку не место на первом этаже, Гудрун. Если пришло время прогулки, то воспользуйтесь другой лестницей.  
От голоса коркой инея покрылся весь холл. Все, кроме мальчика. Тот продолжал свой нелегкий путь, цепляясь за перила и переставляя ноги.  
Оскар успел подхватить его до падения, потом увернулся от попытки вынуть глаза и с непередаваемым облегчением отдал ребенка няне.  
Та зажала его на руках и, широко шагая, скрылась в коридоре.

Кирхайс стоял, сложив руки за спиной, как обычно стоял на мостике, отчего бросалось в глаза, насколько он непривычен в штатском. Он казался громоздким, неуклюжим, хотя это был абсолютный обман, как и многое, связанное с ним.  
Тот же Мюллер наверняка бы сказал, что Кирхайс создан быть отцом и воспитывать малышей. Он ведь умел находить с ними общий язык.  
Может быть. Давным-давно. С чужими детьми, которые не были плодом его ошибки, Кирхайс умел быть ласковым и внимательным. Император Зигфрид не стесняясь показывал ребенку, что едва терпит его.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Ройенталь. Этот ублюдок единственный. Больше такого не повторится. Оберштайн будет доволен, ведь теперь есть кому унаследовать трон, не так ли?  
Кирхайс был черен лицом. Оскар не видел его таким во время самого свирепого боя. А ведь император мог убить ребенка — никто бы не узнал, что он вообще был. Мог сослать его, мог оставить вечным бастардом, но вместо этого, не моргнув глазом, признает свое отцовство и право наследования трона. Станет ли сильной династия, основанная на отвращении? Как Кирхайс собирается вырастить из мальчика достойного правителя, если сейчас отказывает ему в праве дышать с собой одним воздухом?  
— Его мать жива?  
— Мне сообщат, когда она умрет. Пока известий не приходило, — Зигфрид криво улыбнулся. — И я не знаю, как его зовут. Его принесли четыре дня назад. Я не знал о его существовании.  
— У него должны быть документы, хоть какое-то имя.  
— У него будет то имя, которое дам ему я. И это будет мой ребенок. Его мать получила достаточно, чтобы больше не появляться.  
Спрашивать, чего мать получила достаточно — денег или угроз, Оскар не стал.  
— Ребенок не виноват, не так ли? — осторожно спросил Оскар. Ему было жаль малыша.  
— Что вы, Ройенталь, ребенок совершенно не виноват. Это полностью моя вина и только.  
Громкий смех Зигфрида походил не то на лай, не то на кашель. С ним срочно надо было что-то делать, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Впервые за долгое время Оскару стало страшно по-настоящему.

Когда вчера днем Оскар садился в машину, то думал, что он подойдет, обнимет, скажет, что у всех бывают трудные моменты, они выпьют, может быть, даже напьются, и всё станет нормально. Или же он узнает, что Кирхайс устал от людей, коротает дни в прогулках по лесу, за чтением книг и просто наслаждается одиночеством, которого в его жизни было не так уж и много. Оскар был готов и к такому раскладу. Тогда он бы он откланялся, сел в ландкар и уехал восвояси.  
Реальность была хуже, много хуже.  
Подступиться к Кирхайсу было невозможно. Ударить проще, чем обнять уж точно. Оставался проверенный друг — алкоголь.  
— Мне кажется, что стоит выпить, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Оскар. Он хотел добавить “Зигфрид” или “Кирхайс”, но тогда фраза стала бы слишком фамильярной. Дежурное “Ваше Величество”, тоже казалось неуместным.  
Кирхайс наклонил голову набок, всматриваясь Оскару в глаза. Показалось даже, что в них скользнуло плотоядное любопытство хищника. Не сложно было проследить цепочку рассуждений: “Если тебя напоить, то ты станешь ласковым и доступным, не так ли, Ройенталь? По крайней мере не понесешь, в случае чего”. По хребту пробежал холодок, когда Кирхайс всё же ответил:  
— Смотрю, я распустил своих офицеров. Они всегда тянутся к бутылке. В этом доме нет выпивки.  
— Хорошо, давай просто поговорим. Пусть это будет кофе, сок, чай, вода — что угодно. Сядем и поговорим. Ребенка всё равно надо представить ко двору, если ты хочешь сделать его наследником. Надо обсудить, как лучше это сделать, чтобы не указывать мать. Не хочешь обсуждать со мной — поговори с Оберштайном или с кем угодно еще, — Оскар запнулся. Он нарочно выбрал “ты” — это как протянуть открытую ладонь, показать, что не желаешь зла. Он иногда обращался к Кирхайсу на “ты”, вроде был даже не так давно.  
— Вы забываетесь, гросс-адмирал Ройенталь. Если мне будет интересно ваше мнение, то я сообщу. Впредь рекомендую не лезть с подобными высказываниями, — Кирхайс развернулся и пошел вниз по лестнице.  
Если бы…. Если бы Райнхард был жив, то этого не случилось бы. Почему-то Оскару легко представилось, как девятнадцатилетний мальчик бежит через холл, бросается Кирхайсу на шею, запускает руку в волосы и, привстав на носки, целует до тех пор, пока тот не придет в себя. Пока не вспомнит, кто он и что он. И кем он был раньше.  
Глупость, конечно же. Вряд ли Райнхард когда-либо влюбленно заглядывал Кирхайсу в глаза. Всё было наоборот всегда. Это Кирхайс догонял, просил, ждал, почтительно кивал, соглашаясь.  
Но всё же…  
Оскар нагнал Кирхайса внизу. Стоило, конечно, сойти со ступеней, чтобы посмотреть, как всегда, снизу вверх, но Оскар понял, что еще один вдох и он передумает говорить.  
— Райнхард слушал мнение своих офицеров, это то, что его отличало от…  
Удар в голову оказался сильным и резким, сбив с ног. Оскар повалился на лестницу, потерял сознание, но не больше, чем на секунду. Когда открыл глаза, то Кирхайс нависал над ним:  
— Ты был там и не сделал ничего. Просто смотрел. У тебя нет права называть его имя. Я терпел слишком долго. Убирайся.  
Голос доносился как через вату, но смысл Оскар уловил. Если долго дразнить огонь, то можно сгореть заживо. Нет, Оскар не жалел о словах — он в принципе не чувствовал ничего, кроме головокружения и тошноты.  
С трудом встал, пригладил волосы на затылке — кровь на ладони вызвала легкое недоумение и только.  
Кланяться Оскар не стал, чтобы его не вывернуло прямо под ноги императору, поэтому просто двинулся в сторону выхода. До дверей. И почему он выбрал классический ландкар, а не взял модную самоходную машину?  
Перед глазами всё двоилось, а голова замирала, чтобы потом взорваться от боли и снова замереть. Всего-то и надо было дойти до машины и выехать за ворота. Не так и сложно. Потом можно будет съехать в сторону и прийти в себя. Не первый в его жизни удар по голове. Всё будет хорошо.

Вся утренняя каша осталась на двери кара мерзким осклизлым водопадом, зато стало легче.  
Подбежала горничная, попробовала не дать сесть за руль, но Оскар отмахнулся. Девицы уж точно не будут его учить жизни.  
Второй раз Оскара вывернуло прямо на блестящие мужские ботинки. Оказывается, запасы каши в Оскаровом организме были неистощимы.  
— В спальню, — приказали ботинки голосом Кирхайса.  
— Я думал убираться из особняка, — воинственно сказал Оскар и всё же поднял взгляд.  
Лицо Кирхайса не выражало абсолютно ничего, разве что нос двоился, но проще от этого не стало. Плечо пронзила боль — это Кирхайс схватил его и потащил в сторону дома.  
Раздевала Оскара горничная. Она же уложила в постель и погасила свет.  
Лежать в тишине было прекрасно, хотя, возможно, он еще успеет пожалеть, что не успел выехать из особняка и вылететь в кювет. Вряд ли он бы дотянул до прибытия спасателей. 

***  
Болеть было тоскливо и одиноко. Говорить с кем-либо — невозможно. Усилием воли Оскар сообщил Миттермайеру, что он дебил, идиот и неуклюжая обезьяна. Пришлось уточнять, кто именно из них, так как сначала Миттермайер попытался обидеться. Зато так версия про то, что Оскар с грацией Овлессера приложился затылком об лестницу, не вызвала споров.  
Военный врач, с которым Оскар разговаривал по комму, предложил ее сам. Правда, немного удивился, почему у Оскара еще и скула разбита, но это его уже не касалось. Оскар очень неудачно упал. Так бывает.  
Зато появились лекарства, притупляющие боль. Можно было просить Катрин ставить музыку — тихую и спокойную.  
Кирхайс не появлялся.  
Когда Оскар попытался встать, Катрин очень твердо сказала, что Его Величество очень однозначно высказался по поводу соблюдения постельного режима. И если он вернется, то Катрин обязательно уточнит, не изменилось ли распоряжение.  
“Если вернется”.  
Если.  
Зато если не вернется, то Оскар сможет подружиться с ребенком. Это было бы даже забавно — встретить Кирхайса с ребенком на руках, как мужа, вернувшегося из командировки.  
Смеяться тоже не получалось — начинало тошнить и болела голова.  
Через неделю Оскар был готов бросаться на стены, но врач был неумолим.  
Император явился через две.  
Оскар старательно поддернул рукава рубашки, слез с постели и поприветствовал как полагается — глубоким поклоном. Так казалось правильным.  
Лицо Кирхайса заострилось, под глазами залегли тени. Две недели назад Оскар встретил пыщущего здоровьем воина. Сейчас Кирхайс стремительно сдавал, правда, это не отразилось на ауре силы, которая исходила от него.  
— Всё в порядке. Я прекрасно себя чувствую и готов исполнять ваши приказания, — Оскар снова поклонился. Ему было интересно, когда Зигфриду надоест, что его гросс-адмирал превратился в болванчика, который только и умеет, что поддакивать.  
— Ты в моей рубашке, — сказал Кирхайс со смесью удивления, злости и какой-то нежности. Оскар уловил теплые нотки во фразе.  
— Я еще пару недель назад пытался забрать одежду, про которую забыл, но вы лично остановили меня, — на этот раз кланяться Оскар не стал. Он не был уверен, что разогнется. Он совершенно отвык стоять.  
— Хамишь. Значит, врач не наврал.  
— Сожалею, что был настолько неуклюж и опозорил звание адмирала, неудачно упав, — как-то же надо было дать понять, что Оскар не собирается всем рассказывать, что Его Величество в запале его чуть не убил.  
— При сотрясении бывает потеря памяти, Ройенталь, вы знаете?  
— Да, но у меня не настолько сильная травма. Я помню, — этот поклон дался легче.  
— Что я ударил тебя? И поэтому теперь ты кланяешься, как заведенный? Боишься?  
— Нет, — Оскар позволил себе улыбку. — Пытаюсь вывести тебя из себя еще раз, чтобы понять, что происходит. Больше некому. У меня крепкая голова.  
— Я думал, что ты будешь умолять выпустить тебя из комнаты или чтобы я сохранил тебе жизнь, — Кирхайс скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я готов умолять только о нормальной еде. В офицерской столовой кормят лучше, чем тут.  
— Оденьтесь в подходящую одежду, Ройенталь. Моя рубашка на вас висит, — раздраженно бросил Кирхайс и вышел.  
Оскар тяжело вздохнул в захлопнувшуюся дверь. Он бы с радостью перестал чувствовать себя карликом, который вываливается из всего, но почему-то никто не удосужился прислать ему смену белья.

***  
На завтрак была ветчина, нарезанная прозрачными ломтиками, яичница с золотистым жидким желтком, поджаренные хрустящие тосты, сливочное масло, которое таяло, впитываясь в корочку, и клубничный джем. Оскар наслаждался каждым кусочком, тщательно его прожевывая.  
Судя по всему, завтрак был Оскару положен, как исполнение последнего желания перед казнью.  
Кирхайс сидел напротив и ел кашу, на этот раз с сосисками.  
— Я остаюсь здесь или мне уехать? — спросил Оскар, но Кирхайс не ответил. Он молча доел и молча же вышел из-за стола.

Вернувшись в спальню, Оскар провалился в спасительную дремоту. Он всё еще много и долго спал. Всё равно ни на что другое был не способен.  
Горничная успела развесить в шкафу два камзола и набор сорочек, так что Оскар мог ликовать. Хоть кому-то пришло в голову проверить багажник его автомобиля.

Найти Кирхайса оказалось не сложно. Он сидел в библиотеке и читал. Оскар бы поверил, если бы не едва уловимый аромат алкоголя. Кирхайс выпил. Немного, но выпил. Поможет ли это расслабиться?  
Оскар понял, что надо рискнуть. Второго шанса не представится, а иначе… Что за радость для империи, медленно сходящий с ума император?..  
— Уходи, — приказал Кирхайс, не отрываясь от книги.  
Оскар и не подумал слушаться.  
— Кто мать ребенка, Кирхайс?  
— Убирайся, пока я не вызвал охрану, — Кирхайс всё же посмотрел. Его глаза были темными от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Она плескалась под тонкой кромкой льда, норовя проломить его и снести всё на своем пути.  
— Ты прекрасно справился сам в прошлый раз.  
— Нет. Я действительно мог убить тебя. Охрана не допустит такой ошибки.  
— Раз я могу не волноваться за свою жизнь, то тогда спрошу еще раз: кто мать ребенка.  
— Повторяю. Тебе совершенно не обязательно это знать.  
— Кто, Кирхайс? Что ты ответишь журналистам, министрам и флоту, когда представишь наследника престола. Чье имя назовешь? Шлюха, имени которой ты не помнишь? Случайная студентка, которую с улицы затянули в машину, чтобы скрасить твой досуг? Приблизил бы ее фавориткой. Не ты первый, не ты последний.  
— Как госпожу Аннерозе когда-то? — Кирхайс ласково улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Говорят, Фридрих слишком ценил ее и боялся, что она не переживет роды, поэтому умер бездетным. Почему ты боишься назвать мне имя?  
— Я вырезал всех мужчин из ее рода старше семи лет, и она пришла меня убить. Разумно, не правда ли? Поэтому я приказал охране впустить — позор мне, если я не смогу справиться с женщиной, не так ли? Я был пьян. Она сидела на стуле, посреди комнаты, мечтая вырвать мне сердце, а я пил, смотрел на нее и думал о том, что вся пролитая кровь так и не смогла вернуть его. Утром она была отправлена восвояси. Если бы ты сделал подобное, Ройенталь, то я бы отправил тебя под трибунал и даже звание гросс-адмирала не защитило бы тебя. Но я не могу отправить под трибунал себя самого. Не так ли? — Кирхайс снова улыбнулся, будто в рассказанном не было ничего особенного.  
— Ты изнасиловал ее? — тихо спросил Оскар.  
— Я не помню. Я вообще не помню тот вечер, — по лицу Кирхайса скользнула тень живой эмоции — разочарование.  
— Тогда как ты можешь быть уверен, что это твой ребенок? Мало ли женщин, готовых чем угодно доказать, что понесли от императора в надежде обменять ребенка на золото.  
Кирхайс встал и направился к шкафу. Он долго водил пальцем по корешкам, но так и не достал ни одну из книг. Там была спрятана бутылка, Оскар чувствовал. Даже мог попробовать догадаться, где стояла обманка с вырезанной сердцевиной — ровно под размер фляги.  
— Густав узнал ее.  
При воспоминании о начальнике охраны Густаве Оскар поежился. Это был светло-русый изящный мужчина, отличавшийся взрывным темпераментом и ультимативностью решений. Он точно знал, насколько важна его работа и ставил ее превыше всего остального. Переубедить его было невозможно.  
— Узнал и хотел пригласить ко мне — вежливо проводить, но она хотела только отдать подарок: колыбель с ребенком. Тогда он привел ее силой.  
— Густав поступил правильно, — был вынужден согласиться Оскар. — Что ты сделал?  
— Поблагодарил, что она не убила ребенка, и отправил материал на экспертизу. Незадолго до твоего приезда пришел положительный ответ. Я действительно отец. Она написала отказ от родительских прав и получила деньги, достаточные, чтобы начать новую безбедную жизнь. Деньги и обещание, что ей вырвут язык, если пойдут хоть малейшие слухи.  
— По крайней мере она красива, если судить по ребенку.  
— Мне всё равно, Ройенталь. Ну что, теперь тебе будет что обсудить в офицерском клубе?  
— Ты, кажется, забыл, что я тоже был там. И тоже убивал. Мужчин, юношей, совсем еще детей, слуг, вставших на защиту. Поверь, я выполнял твой приказ с тщанием. Не ушел никто. Эта женщина могла бы прийти и ко мне. Как знать, может, тогда ребенок был бы темно-русым?  
— Она бы понравилась тебе. Блондинка, хищный взгляд, вьющиеся волосы.  
— Со спины не отличить, да, Кирхайс?  
— Да, — прохрипел Зигфрид. — Не отличить.  
Оскару было тяжело стоять, начинала кружиться голова — от слабости. Поэтому он отделился от стены и всё же сел в пустующее кресло.  
— Сколько еще моих маленьких постыдных секретов ты хочешь выведать сегодня, Ройенталь?  
— Ты наивен, если считаешь ваши отношения с Райнхардом секретом.  
— Да что ты знаешь о них! — Кирхайс сжал подлокотники так, что побелели пальцы.  
— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Оскар, — кроме того, что тогда в зале было два мертвеца. Один на полу в луже крови, и второй на коленях рядом. Ты не видел себя со стороны. Мы видели. Я вижу тебя. Ты ходишь, дышишь, говоришь, но я знаю, что ты мертв, потому что я ничего не сделал для того, чтобы защитить его. Защитить вас обоих.  
— Ты плывешь, Оскар. Тебе надо лечь, — Кирхайс откинулся на спинку и расслабил руки.  
— А тебе надо жить, — Оскар не собирался вставать. Разве что закрыть глаза и немного отдохнуть. — Раз уж ты всё равно ходишь, дышишь, моргаешь — живи.  
— В сейфе с печатью лежит информация о том, кого я назначаю регентом в случае моей смерти. Никто не знает, какое имя я вписал.  
— Устроишь нам сюрприз? Или боишься несчастного случая, если регент узнает заранее? Это Оберштайн тебя учил никому не доверять?  
— Ревнуешь?  
Кирхайс был огромным. Оскар с легкой тревогой наблюдал, как он встал и направился к нему. Каждое движение было мягким и неторопливым.  
— Мне всё равно, кто греет твою постель. Лишь бы это был кто-то. Ты не можешь быть один.  
— Могу, Ройенталь. Главное не пить, не так ли?  
Оскар попытался встать, но на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь. Кирхайс вдавил его в кресло.  
— Я предал его. Увидел ту белобрысую шлюху и набросился, как похотливое животное.  
— Шлюхи — это те, кто продают тело за деньги. Они не пытаются убить. Ты всё перепутал, Кирхайс.  
— Ты опять слишком много говоришь, мой адмирал, не так ли? — ласково сказал Кирхайс, глядя Оскару в глаза.  
— Кто-то должен.

Оскар рывком поднял себя с кресла — стоять вплотную было неприятно. Он был слишком низким.  
— Кто-то должен, — повторил Оскар и, кляня себя за безумие, поцеловал Кирхайса в губы. Это почти как оголить шею, демонстрируя покорность, только еще с толикой отчаяния и примесью любви.  
Кирхайс не стал его задерживать, поэтому Оскар смог выйти и, когда закрылась дверь, опереться на стену, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Хорошо, что не надо было спускаться по лестнице. Второй этаж особняка был отдан во власть ребенка, имени которого Оскар так и не знал.

***  
Оскар не спал, а просто лежал на кровати. Это было неприятно, но необходимо. Врач разрешил послабление постельного режима, но настоятельно рекомендовал “не скакать”. При этих словах Оскар представил почему-то совершенно конкретную картинку и торжественно пообещал, что скакать не будет. И на лошадях тоже.  
Зигфрид вошел без стука. Просто открыл дверь и с некоторым удивлением обнаружил в комнате человека. Будто забыл, зачем пришел.  
— Ты идешь со мной, — сказал он достаточно тихо, чтобы Оскару захотелось вскочить и вытянуться по стойке смирно.  
— Как кто? Как адмирал? — не менее тихо спросил Оскар. — У меня нет с собой кителя.  
Он специально не брал форму, потому что ехал другом. Ему уже несколько напоминали, что он не друг, но Оскар не собирался сдаваться.  
Его сны пусть остаются снами, но прошло столько времени — неужели Кирхайс никогда больше не улыбнется, не рассмеется счастливо, не выпьет с друзьями пива, не обнимет кого-то?  
Оскар ни разу не видел, чтобы Зигфрид обнимал кого-то и пять лет назад, но тогда было достаточно знания.  
Кого предложить сейчас? Смотри, ты ему нужен. О нем можно заботиться, охранять, беречь, он не выживет без тебя. Это Оскар не считал нужным ограничивать себя в удовольствиях. Что может быть скучнее, чем хранить никому не нужную верность, если ты в следующий раз окажешься на этой планете через год или никогда?  
Интересно, что думал по этому поводу Миттермайер? Оберштайн свою точку зрения наверняка высказывал, и судя по отсутствию императрицы на троне, слушать его никто не стал.  
Ройенталь почувствовал, что готов даже обратиться за помощью к Эванджелине. Пусть найдет какую-нибудь особенную хайнессенскую девушку, склонную попадать в беду, не лишенную внутреннего огня и хороших манер. Возможно, если она попытается Зигфрида убить, то это только сыграет на руку.  
Представить себе рядом с Кирхайсом абстрактного юношу Оскар не мог. Не получалось.  
Стоило задуматься об этом, как виделась комната, напоенная мягким летним утренним светом. Кирхайс заходит в нее, одетый в простую домашнюю одежду, подходит к мужчине у окна, запускает руки под свою рубашку, которая кажется несоразмерно большой: “Не дуйся, я сварил кофе. Пойдем”, — и нежно целует мужчину в лоб. Кирхайсу около тридцати, и Ранйхарду, которого он обнимает, тоже около тридцати. То, что никогда не случится.  
Оскар пятилетней давности хотел бы увидеть себя на месте Кирхайса. Оскар сегодняшний должен был бы желать видеть себя на месте Райнхарда, но он не настолько ниже, рубашки Кирхайса только чуть шире в плечах, и это бы означало связать себя только с одним человеком, не так ли?..  
Задумавшись, Ройенталь коснулся пальцами губ, вспоминая о том, как сорвался вчера. Голос Кирхайса выдернул его из размышлений.  
— Как Оскар. Мы идем знакомиться с Рутгером. Я иду. Ты идешь следом. Пользуйся возможностью, адмирал, — может быть, именно ты станешь регентом.  
— Я бы предпочел оставаться адмиралом при живом тебе. Или идти против воли своего господина, который, кажется, нацелился умереть в ближайшую пару лет, будет расценено как бунт?  
Шутить про смерть было мерзко.  
— Ройенталь, не делай всё еще сложнее, чем оно есть сейчас.  
— У тебя есть подарок от меня? Я не удосужился зайти в магазин игрушек по дороге, поэтому с пустыми руками.  
Кирхайс нахмурился. Если бы Оскар был моложе, то он подошел бы и пальцами разгладил морщинку у него на лбу. Если бы Оскар был меньше ростом, то он бы заглянул в лицо снизу вверх, если бы…  
— Там должен быть ящик с игрушками. Я сказал купить сразу на несколько месяцев всё необходимое. Сюда не закажешь срочную доставку.  
— Не закажешь, — вздохнул Оскар и спустил ноги с кровати. Ему жутко захотелось дежурного блюда хайнессовских забегаловок: большую лепешку смазывали томатной пастой, посыпали сыром, а сверху выкладывали колбасу. Она отлично шла под пиво. Две недели Оскар был кристально трезв. Интересно, что случилось бы, если бы один из них напился? Возможно, если Кирхайс уже открыл свою заначку, то скоро у Оскара будет шанс узнать.

Игрушек был действительно целый ящик. Он был спрятан в дальней комнате под покрывалом, чтобы наверняка. Это была охота за сокровищами, во время которой Кирхайс ожил. Ему было по-мальчишески интересно ковыряться в машинках, паровозиках, плюшевых слонах и управляемых бабочках. Оскар достал наугад кубики с картинками и наблюдал. Ему невероятно нравился такой Кирхайс: ищущий, увлеченный, заинтересованный, которому нравились вагончики и железная дорога, а на найденного плюшевого медведя долго смотрел, но это явно были хорошие воспоминания.  
— Пойдем? — Оскар протянул руку, помогая встать. Он бы обнял, но что, если лейтенант на побывке превратится в императора от одного объятия?  
Ладонь Кирхайса была твердой, сухой и горячей. Большой. Он сначала взял руку, дал Оскару, лаская, погладить большим пальцем, и только потом встал. Они держались за руки дольше, чем это было необходимо, отчего Оскар не то возненавидел ребенка, к которому они шли, не то наоборот, полюбил его всем сердцем, потому что Кирхайс хотя бы с игрушками смог расслабиться.

Рутгер энтузиазма взрослых не разделял, цепляясь за няню. Кирхайса он откровенно побаивался, да и к Оскару отнесся скорее настороженно, поэтому Оскар пошел на хитрость. Он сел на ковер, выложил перед собой кубики и начал играть. Кирхайс смотрел сверху вниз за тем, как его гросс-адмирал впал в детство, но потом сел рядом и “голосом медведя” начал расспрашивать, что было нарисовано на каждой грани. Оскар отвечал, старательно не думая о том, что Зигфрид легко касался его плеча своим.  
Они взрослые мужчины, а Оскар реагировал как подросток, который впервые танцевал с девушкой на балу и не мог отделить возбуждение от робости.  
Рутгер, который, впрочем, только сегодня узнал, что он Рутгер, всё же подошел и начал колотить кубиком о кубик. Вряд ли это можно было считать полноценной игрой, но начало было положено.  
Кирхайс выдохся через тридцать пять минут. Оскар думал, что тот сдастся через четверть часа, но Кирхайс оказался велик и могуч. Сам Оскар уже через десять минут был готов начать проситься домой к мамочке. Единственным развлечением было наблюдать за Зигфридом. Как тот изучал, сравнивал, замирал, погруженный в себя, как выполнял эту горькую и тяжелую работу — любить того, кто раздражает тебя.  
Рутгер чувствовал эту показную любовь, но где-то в глубине души Оскар понимал, что… завидует. Ему было бы легче, если бы отец притворялся, что любит его. Уж лучше бы это был долг, чем откровенное презрение.  
— Достаточно на сегодня, — сказал Кирхайс и, встав первым, протянул Оскару руку.  
Конечно, Оскар не был готов оставаться в мире пеленок и сосок, но вытягивать его в мир взрослых можно было и нежнее.  
Уже от двери Оскар помахал наследнику престола. Тот сквозь соску улыбнулся в ответ.  
Может быть, в следующий раз Оскар церемонно поклонится, как, наверное, должен был бы сделать согласно протоколу.

***  
Вечер Оскар провел в саду. Прогулки на свежем воздухе должны были способствовать выздоровлению. На самом деле он просто бесцельно бродил по дорожкам, пока не стемнело настолько, что стало трудно различать путь.  
В спальне его ждал сюрприз в виде Зигфрида Кирхайса, лежавшего поперек постели прямо в одежде. Он, видимо, ждал, лежа на животе, да так и заснул. От Кирхайса терпко пахло выпивкой.  
Оскар не стал включать резкий верхний свет, ограничился ночником. Его хватило, чтобы переодеться в целомудренную пижаму.  
Кирхайс проснулся только тогда, когда Оскар сел рядом.  
— Я ждал, — хрипло и сонно сказал Кирхайс, кладя руку Оскару на бедро и притягивая к себе, несмотря на легкое сопротивление. — Не капризничай.  
Оскар не вырывался, но не делал и жеста для сближения. Кирхайс сел, запустил руку ему в волосы и начал притягивать к себе для поцелуя, но Оскар всё же отстранился.  
— Ты бы пришел, если бы был трезв?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Кирхайс и успокаивающе провел ладонью по спине.  
— Почему?  
— Тебе нравятся женщины, Оскар. Офицеры говорят, что тебе всё равно с кем, или почти всё равно. Но это всегда женщины. Я не женщина.  
“Конечно, — подумал про себя Оскар. — Какая из тебя женщина. Ты пьяный в стельку мужик, пусть и на девять лет меня младше”.  
— Офицеры очень много говорят о том, что очень мало знают, — Оскар убрал руку с плеча. — Уходи, Кирхайс. И если хочешь, то приходи трезвым.  
— Ты опять прогоняешь меня, Ройенталь? — Кирхайс грубо провел пальцем по губам Оскара и потом оттолкнул его.  
— Да, — Оскар был спокоен. Он слишком ценил себя и не собирался быть пьяным приключением одной ночи.  
— А я вот не прогнал тебя тогда, хотя мог, — зло сказал Кирхайс.  
— Тогда я уйду сам, — Оскар вывернулся, взял со спинки плед и ушел спать в кресло. — Доброй ночи, — нейтрально добавил он, выключая свет.

Терпения хватило на пару часов. Зигфрид спал, и можно было быть уверенным, что больше приставать не будет, поэтому Оскар слез с кресла и забрался на кровать. Кирхайса пришлось сначала двигать, чтобы он лег нормально, а не поперек, а потом и вынимать из-под него одеяло.  
От него ужасно пахло перегаром, он был тяжелый и неудобный, Оскар придумал тысячу причин и оправданий перед тем, как расслабиться, почувствовав объятие и теплое дыхание в шею.

Просыпался Оскар долго и томно. В удовольствие. Поерзал, устраиваясь, потерся щекой о мускулистую грудь в дурацкой рубашке, потерся пахом о чужое бедро, потянулся, вспомнил, с кем лежит в одной постели и подскочил.  
Кирхайс не спал. Он, заложив одну руку за голову, смотрел в потолок пустым взглядом.  
— Доброе утро, — язвительно сказал Оскар.  
— Если ты хочешь меня свергнуть, то сейчас самое время. Скажи, где подписать отречение, только убей меня быстро.  
— Черный. Крепкий. Горячий. Я понял, — Оскар решил быть снисходительным к чужим проступкам. Он почти слез с кровати, когда Кирхайс схватил его за руку.  
— Стой. Вчера. Я не должен был. Прости.  
Оскар раздраженно стряхнул руку.  
— Я сказал: если хочешь, приходи трезвым, но избавь меня от сожалений.

***  
Оскар был в процессе отделения своих рубашек от хозяйских, когда зашел Кирхайс.  
— Уезжаешь? — спросил он ровно.  
— Да, охрана сменяется, и они возьмут меня с собой. Я пока не готов садиться за руль. Так что один заберет и меня, и машину.  
— Я думал, что ты останешься.  
— У твоих адмиралов есть дела, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Я не планировал уезжать так надолго, — Оскар подосадовал, что слова прозвучали оправданием.  
— Тогда пошли сейчас, — не то попросил, не по приказал Кирхайс.  
— Куда?  
— Навстречу приключениям, конечно же, — Кирхайс улыбнулся одними губами.

Они заглянули к гвардейцам, взяли связку антикварных ключей, два ручных фонаря и обещание начать их искать не раньше, чем через пару часов.  
Кирхайс уверенно подвел Оскара к тяжелой, окованной железом двери в подвал.  
— Я там не был, — сказал Кирхайс. — Но в третьей комнате слева обещали винотеку, которую собирали прежние владельцы этого дома. Знал бы ты, сколько они потребовали за нее! Там должно быть что-то стоящее. Только проводку внизу не меняли, и вообще туда не спускались с момента передачи прав собственности.  
— У меня бластера нет, — некстати сказал Оскар.  
— Боюсь, что если там есть что-то не мертвое, то бластер нас не спасет, — Кирхайс поежился, вроде бы вполне искренне.

Воздух был густым, но не затхлым — вентиляция работала исправно. Лучи фонарей выхватили винтовую лестницу, ведущую не иначе, как к центру земли. Оскар пожалел, что не накинул хотя бы камзол, но возвращаться было поздно.  
Камень был шершавым, холодным и пыльным, и Оскар не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии любовно погладить его выщербленный бок. Лестница оказалась короче, чем ему думалось, но убежище было знатным. В таком можно было пережить и орбитальную бомбардировку.  
— Тут есть потайные выходы? — спросил он, насладившись, как голос возвращается эхом.  
— Был один. Я отдал распоряжение восстановить его в начале недели. Но пока всё согласуют, пока разработают проект... Как ты понимаешь, я не думал, что мне когда-либо понадобится этот особняк.  
— Может быть, отдать Рутгера на воспитание Аннерозе? — пришла в голову Оскару свежая мысль.  
— Может быть, она родит своих детей? — рявкнул Кирхайс, но тут же справился с голосом. — Хотя я поговорю с ней. Еще не думал об этом.  
— Ты стараешься вообще о нем не думать, я прав?  
— Я не могу его видеть, а думать о нем могу. Это как просто ребенок.  
— Иногда мне хочется, чтобы всё было просто и легко, — вздохнул Оскар и посветил фонарем под ноги.  
Пол нижнего коридора был утрамбованным песком. Когда он поднял фонарь, то луч уперся Кирхайсу в грудь.  
— Тогда не усложняй, если хочешь, чтобы было легко, — сказал тот.  
У Оскара было много вариантов ответа, но Кирхайс уже шел вперед.  
Под сводчатым потолком болтались лампочки, которые они не стали включать. Внешняя проводка выглядела ненадежно, да и скорее всего эта ветка была просто обесточена. По стенам висели картины — Оскар заметил пейзажи и море. Наверное, тут было бы почти уютно, если бы не сырость и мысли о том, что тут водились крысы. Ну вдруг?  
— Тут интересно, — сказал Оскар, высвечивая фонарем первую дверь. На ней была искусная резьба и красивая ручка с замочной скважиной.  
— Приезжай, возьмем спальники, сухой паек и уйдем на неделю в подполье. Будем изучать наследие предков.  
— Есть спальник, в который ты влезаешь? — подколол Оскар  
— Я беру двойной, — не остался в долгу Кирхайс.  
— Смотрю, ты готов к разным неожиданностям.

Вторая дверь оказалась гладкой и простой. Ничего лишнего. Комната для прислуги или техническое помещение?  
Третья дверь была украшена засовом, навесным замком и замком обычным.  
— Верю, что мы подошли к настоящим ценностям этого дома, — уважительно протянул Оскар.  
Оказалось, что Кирхайс взял смазку, поэтому они пшикали, чихали, ждали, крутили ключи по очереди и одобрительно хлопнули друг друга по плечу, когда замок с мерзким скрипом открылся.  
Почетное право поднимать щеколду взял на себя Кирхайс. То есть сначала он хотел уступить это право Оскару, а потом всё же крякнул, поднял и отложил в сторону цельный кусок дерева, обитый железом.  
Обычный дверной замок дался им легче. Его установили не больше полусотни лет назад.

Из открытой двери пахнуло холодом.  
Оскар зашел первый, подумав, что давно не испытывал это приятное щекочущее нервы ощущение не то страха, не то предвкушения, не то всего сразу.  
Лучи фонарей выхватили стол со скамейками ближе ко входу, несколько шкафов, а дальше — стеллажи, уходящие, кажется, в бесконечность.  
Ближайшие несколько полок были пустыми — заготовленными для пополнения коллекций, но дальше шли ряды пыльных донышек.  
— Смотри, тут то, что покрепче.  
Оскар высветил шкаф с квадратными, округлыми, неправильной формы бутылями.  
— А у меня пиво. Наверное, скисло.  
— Не обязательно. Это вино представляет скорее коллекционную ценность, пить его не будешь, а некоторые сорта пива дображивают в бутылках.  
— Тебе лучше знать.  
Оскар весь испачкался, рассматривая этикетки — приходилось стирать пыль ладонью. Некоторые были расписаны вручную и были настоящими миниатюрами. Он залюбовался и не обратил внимания, как подошел Кирхайс.  
— Я позвал тебя сюда, чтобы ты выбрал подарок.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться. всё хорошо, — улыбнулся Оскар.  
— Я не извиняюсь, — в голосе Кирхайса промелькнуло недоумение, и Оскар пожалел, что не может рассмотреть его лицо. — Это просто подарок. Выбирай, пока на богатства не наложил свои жадные руки какой-нибудь рьяный хранитель императорских ценностей, объявив всё достоянием короны.  
— А если я выберу самое лучшее? — рассмеялся Оскар.  
— Но ведь в этом весь смысл, — удивленно сказал Кирхайс. Ты должен выбрать то, что подходит тебе. Я не знаю, что тебе нравится, и совершенно не знаю, что тут лучшее.  
Оскар нарочно не торопясь подошел к шкафу с виски. Экспериментировать с вином не хотелось. Он нарочито долго выбирал, зная, что Кирхайс стоит у него за спиной. Тот не высказывал и тени недовольства. Просто стоял.  
Некстати Оскар подумал, что тот когда-то раньше часами стоял за плечом Райнхарда. Наверное, вот так же, не шевелясь, как часть комнаты, как некоторая часть мирозданья. Бесконечно долго. Столько, сколько было нужно Райнхарду.  
Если бы Кирхайс стоял ближе, то Оскар бы откинулся ему на грудь, прижался, провел носом по виску, почувствовал дыхание. Верилось, что Кирхайс обнял бы в ответ. Может быть, просто бы обнял, может быть, вжался бы пахом, демонстрируя желание, и сильно провел ладонями по груди, задевая сосок.  
— Нет ничего, что бы тебе понравилось? — Кирхайс неверно истолковал замешательство Оскар. — Неудачно вышло, да? Я просто никогда раньше не… впрочем неважно, — быстро прервал он себя.  
— Если честно, то я просто не могу выбрать. Оказывается, я совершенно не разбираюсь в напитках.  
— Отрадно слышать, что не я один.  
— Я выберу такой, — Оскар наугад достал бутылку с нижней полки. — Горлышко залито сургучом, думаю, что с ним ничего не случилось. Потому что я собираюсь его пить.  
— Да, алкоголь надо пить, а не хранить, — легко согласился Кирхайс. — Жаль, что мне нельзя. Я не могу остановиться, ты видел.  
Оскар промолчал.  
— Ну что, мой адмирал, теперь ты можешь ехать, куда глаза глядят.  
— А глядят они в адмиралтейство и никуда иначе, — Оскар вложил в голос всю возможную тоску, но Кирхайс шутки не оценил.

С бутылкой наперевес они подошли к двери.  
— Захлопнулась, — с удивлением отметил Оскар, подергав ручку.  
В комнате мгновенно стало неуютно и холодно.  
— Тут даже скважины нет, — Кирхайс пошарил световым лучом по двери, в попытках найти замок. — Зато смотри, лежит упор.  
— Отлично. Мы попались в примитивнейшую ловушку для воров. Странно, что тут нет пары скелетов тех, кто забрался, но не смог выбраться.  
— Мы не заходили глубоко, — спокойно ответил Кирхайс, будто его совершенно не удивили бы мертвецы в подземелье. — Мы провели тут не меньше часа, так что скоро они спустятся нас искать. Ну или не спустятся, но тогда будет еще веселее.  
— Ты не доверяешь своей гвардии? — настал черед Оскара удивляться.  
— Я пошутил. Пошли сядем, раз всё равно ждать.  
Оскар сел на скамью и погасил фонарь, чтобы не сажать батарейку.  
— Я могу погасить свой или лучше оставить свет? — тихо спросил Кирхайс.  
Оскар сначала кивнул, а потом опомнился, что его не видно.  
— Да, конечно, гаси.  
Кирхайс сел на скамейке рядом, наверняка прямой и готовый к долгому ожиданию.  
— Тебе не холодно? — через некоторое время спросил Оскар.  
Абсолютная темнота давила, и хоть он слышал дыхание Кирхайса, но предпочел бы его ощущать, чтобы наверняка.  
— Нет, но я бы лег. Сидеть неудобно.  
— Ложись, — Оскар даже обрадовался и протянул руку, чтобы Кирхайсу было проще сориентироваться. — Надеюсь, что у тебя не очень тяжелая голова?  
— Тяжелая, — извиняющимся голосом сказал Кирхайс, вытягиваясь на скамейке и кладя голову Оскару на колени.  
Положить одну руку Зигфриду на грудь, а другую на кучерявую макушку оказалось естественным. Оскар совершенно бездумно перебирал пряди, но Кирхайс вдруг резко выдохнул, дернулся и резко сел.  
— Я не могу. Прости. Не могу так, — почти выкрикнул он в темноту.  
— Еще раз. Громче, — приказал Оскар. — Во весь голос.  
Кирхайс закричал. Надсадно, по-звериному. Крик отразился от стен, ввинтился в уши, чтобы потом обрушиться новой волной. Темнота перестала быть воздухом, а стала криком боли, одиночества и пустоты.  
Оскар ждал. Он не мог обнять, не знал даже, где Кирхайс. Его боль заполнила всю комнату, весь мир, а потом обрушилась на Оскара теплом человеческого тела.  
Кирхайс, скуля, уткнулся головой в плечо.  
— Я всё время вижу его. Везде. Я сажусь в его кресло, ложусь в его постель, вижу его в других. В тебе. Когда ты пришел ночью, я думал, что пришел он. Когда сейчас ты прикасался к волосам, мне казалось, что касается он. Я схожу с ума. Он мертв. Его нет и не будет никогда больше, а я всё еще живу им каждый день. Это замкнутый круг. Я меняюсь, меняется тело. Мысли. Я другой. Нет того меня, который был рядом с ним. И его тоже нет. Не будет больше никогда нас. Есть только я. А я всё не могу уйти. Хочу уйти, и не могу. Надо уйти, потому что иначе я однажды не проснусь на его могиле. Иногда мне снится, что я остался там на ночь, зимой, а под утро он пришел ко мне и спас меня. Я знаю, что неправильно так думать. И не думаю. Запрещаю себе думать. Запрещаю вспоминать. Запрещаю чувствовать. Не помогает. Я срываюсь. Я запрещаю себе пить и срываюсь. Запрещаю себе говорить и срываюсь. Я жалок и не могу ничего. И хочу остаться — там. Вернуться на двенадцать лет назад и снова быть с ним. Быть счастливым каждый день, когда я рядом. А потом остановить. Успеть. Сделать то, что обещал сделать. Не ей — себе обещал. И будь что будет. Пусть он злится, ругается, делает глупости. Пусть ноет. Я так злился, когда он ныл. Обижался, когда он начинал командовать. Расстраивался, когда он обижался. Даже на несколько дней ездил в отпуск без него. Я дурак. Должен был дождаться. Не уходить ни на шаг. Быть рядом. Успеть. Теперь я могу быть один сколько угодно, но мне не нужна эта свобода. Мне больше ничего не нужно, — Кирхайс затих, продолжая упираться Оскару лбом в плечо.

Оскар не гладил его по волосам, просто обнимал, не давая вырваться, не давая уйти. Надо было что-то сказать, но у Оскара не было слов.  
Кирхайс дернулся, отстраняясь, а потом обнял в ответ.  
— Если ты дождешься, то я приду. Трезвым. Приду, чтобы увидеть в тебе тебя. Ты дождешься?  
Оскар не успел ничего сказать. Не успел даже толком ответить на прикосновение губ к губам — раздался грохот в дверь.

Кирхайс, который несколько минут назад выл умирающим зверем, включил лампу и, подойдя к двери, сказал ровным командирским тоном.  
— всё в порядке, Густав. Ищите второй ключ. Если его нет, то несите инструменты и снимайте дверь. Она закрылась изнутри. Не торопитесь, ее важно не повредить.

Ровно в тот момент, когда Зигфрид разрешил не торопиться, Оскар понял, что хочет в туалет. Ближайшие тридцать минут стали одними из самых долгих в его жизни.

***  
Виски Оскар поставил в самую глубь винного шкафа. Когда-нибудь он и откроет эту бутылку. В конце концов пара лет погоды точно не сделает.  
Пока же ему хотелось смыть с себя дорожный пот и уложить в голове всё то, что произошло.  
Достаточно ли Кирхайсу будет одного признания в темноте? Оскар не обманывался. Он был человеком без лица в тот момент, но… Сможет ли он быть третьим в постели Райнхарда? Или о таком нельзя даже думать, а надо вытаскивать Кирхайса оттуда и перекладывать в свою?  
Яростно намыливая голову, Оскар злился, что всё переводит в постель. Если бы дело ограничивалось только постелью, насколько проще всё было бы. Но ведь Оскар не полностью готов ограничивать себя одним партнером — или готов? А, главное, почему он решил, что только он и никто иной осчастливит Кирхайса? Надо ли это самому Оскару или это такая, сложная дружба — желание поддержать через отношения? Через то, чтобы быть рядом.  
Или Оскару стоило признаться самому себе, что скучает и что был счастлив тогда, когда медведь деловито интересовался, что нарисовано на кубике?

Курьер со срочным донесением был неприятной неожиданностью. Возможно, гросс-адмирал, завернутый в одно полотенце — тоже.  
Оскар покрутил конверт из плотной бумаги, запечатанный личной печатью Его Величества.  
Предписание было кратким: "Вылет на Один по мере готовности "Тристана"".  
По крайней мере ему разрешили лететь на своем флагмане.  
Капитан наверняка был счастлив. Он козырнул, не прекращая расстегивать пижаму. Похоже, Его Величество был настолько предусмотрителен, что отправил двух гонцов.  
Оскар тяжело вздохнул, отключил комм и пошел собираться. Конечно, на “Тристане” было необходимое, но раз у Оскара оказались тридцать, а то и сорок минут в запасе, то почему бы не потратить их с толком?

В космопорте царил тщательно организованный хаос. "Барбаросса" к вылету был почти готов, команда "Тристана" отставала как минимум на час.  
"Мы давно не покидали порт", — извиняющимся голосом сказал капитан. Оскар не стал его винить, просто смотрел, как "Барбаросса" издевательски-неторопливо поднимался в небо. Это было и оскорбление, и упрек в нерасторопности. Или Кирхайс просто не мог ждать.

Полторы недели Оскар сидел на капитанском мостике и ждал вызова на императорский флагман. Полторы недели ожидание было напрасным, но даже столь долгожданная встреча не принесла успокоения.  
Кирхайс принял его в тронной каюте “Барбароссы”, кивнул на официальный поклон и изучающе осмотрел Оскара с ног до головы, будто сомневался, говорить или нет.  
— Вы летите со мной на Один. Вы знаете почему? — тихо спросил он спустя минуту молчания.  
— Нет, — ответил Оскар.  
Это могло быть что угодно: и возложение цветов к могиле Райнхарда, и посещение “Брунгильды” и осмотр бывшей императорской резиденции.  
— Госпожа Аннерозе любезно согласилась на аудиенцию.  
Оскару стало неуютно. Неужели Кирхайс предоставит ему право говорить с графиней Грюневальд по поводу воспитания Рутгера? Не найдя, что ответить, Оскар еще раз склонился в поклоне.  
— Вы будете сопровождать меня.  
— Как прикажет мой император, — сказал Оскар в спину уходящему Зигфриду.  
Встреча едва ли длилась дольше пятнадцати минут.

Сидеть спиной вперед в лимузине было непривычно, но Оскару было отведено место сопровождающего. Кирхайс нарочно и явно осознанно отдалился.  
Безусловно это была плохая тактика. Оскар не таясь рассматривал погруженного в себя Кирхайса. Тот смотрел в окно пустым, не видящим взглядом. Наверное, когда он в последний раз сюда ехал, то сидел на месте Оскара и весь путь смотрел на Райнхарда.  
Горло перехватило, Оскара начало мутить от нехорошего предчувствия. Ему казалось, что Зигфрид еще в дни коронации получил прощение — ведь госпожа Аннерозе приехала, но, видимо, тогда Кирхайс еще только завершил свой поход и не в полной мере присутствовал в мире живых. Теперь же у него не было того ослепляющего чувства победы, которое позволяло двигаться вперед.

Когда машина подъехала к воротам, Кирхайс выпрямился. Его взгляд был холодным и расчетливым.  
— Вы пойдете один, Ройенталь. В обмен на эту услугу корона поддержит ее во всем. Более того, она вольна вырастить нового императора так, как считает нужным и создать ему то окружение, которое считает нужным. Идите.  
— Нет, — просто ответил Оскар.  
— Я не спрашивал вас, это приказ.  
— Тогда это бунт.  
— Почему, Ройенталь? — Кирхайс сжал подлокотники и подался вперед. — Поверьте, ей не доставит удовольствия встреча со мной. Не вы ли должны удовлетворять желания женщин? Так будет проще.  
— Вы должны встретиться с ней.  
— Я уже встречался с ней. всё кончено. Я не претендую на ее свободу.  
— Вы просто хотите, чтобы она воспитала вашего ребенка от другой, не так ли?  
— Не относитесь к моим словам столь буквально, Ройенталь. Она властна передать его на воспитание кому угодно еще.  
Оскар посмотрел в заднее стекло и увидел светловолосую женщину, в сопровождении служанки выходящую из леса.  
— Выходи из машины, Кирхайс, и поприветствуй госпожу Аннерозе. Она возвращается с прогулки.  
Оскар вылез, поклонился молодой женщине в длинном платье с высокой талией и пошире распахнул дверь.  
Кирхайс медлил. Оскар видел, как тот вцепился в подлокотники, как дернулся, чтобы отодрать руки, как гримаса обезобразила его лицо.  
Это был страх.  
Оскар сделал шаг назад, только начав понимать, что происходит на самом деле.  
Кирхайс всё же вышел из машины, сделал два шага навстречу, замер, сделал еще один.  
Аннерозе сделала знак служанке, и та пошла в сторону дома, открыла ворота, пропуская машину. Оскар слышал, видел, но не мог ощущать это. Он ощущал Кирхайса, который всё еще преодолевал шаг за шагом. Когда до одинокой женщины осталось не больше пары метров, он грузно и тяжело повалился на колени прямо в дорожную пыль.  
Ногти до боли впились в ладони — Оскар ненавидел ее сейчас, за выражение отстраненной холодности на лице. Она просто смотрела, как гордый могучий воин, повелитель мира, человек, в одиночку прошедший остаток пути и дальше, выталкивал из себя слова.  
— Я не выполнил вашу просьбу. Не позаботился о нем.  
Аннерозе молчала, прямая и бесчувственно-спокойная, будто это был самый обычный день.  
Оскару стоило идти самому. Встретить, улыбнуться, сказать дежурный комплимент ее красоте, предложить помощь. Все, что угодно, лишь бы избавить Кирхайса от этого унижения.  
Рассеянно, будто задумавшись, Аннерозе сделала один шаг, потом другой, третий, прикоснулась к волосам Кирхайса — они ручейками крови прильнули к пальцам — поправила челку, которая упрямо падала на лоб.  
— Здравствуй, Зиг, ты давно не приезжал.  
Оскару оставалось стоять и смотреть, как Кирхайс прижался щекой к ее животу, как обнял, не смея встать с колен. Не было слышно, что Аннерозе говорит ему на ухо, но, возможно, это были правильные слова, если Кирхайс встал, и уже она прильнула к нему — маленькая женщина, едва доходящая до груди.  
Больше всего в этот момент Оскару хотелось сесть обратно в машину и уехать, чтобы не видеть того, что случится дальше. Чтобы случайно не возненавидеть ту, которая станет лучшей из возможных императриц. Вся галактика будет рукоплескать, если Кирхайс женится на той, кого обещал спасти много лет назад. Вся галактика, кроме одного человека, у которого, наконец-то, найдется повод выпить залпом редкий виски, который с легкостью можно было бы обменять на бессмертную душу какого-нибудь коллекционера.

Они говорили о чем-то, Оскар не слышал. Он нарочно шел шагов на пять позади, чтобы не разбирать слов, а потом и вовсе к нему подошла служанка и повела смотреть отведенную для гостя комнату.  
Особняк был небольшой, отчего казался уютным. Или дело было в вышивках, украшающих стены? Гостевая комната тоже оказалась едва больше кровати, зато окно выходило в сад. Не отодвигая занавеску, Оскар видел, как Кирхайс спустился с крыльца и протянул руку госпоже Аннерозе. Они отправились ходить между клумб, а Оскар стоял, не смея отвести взгляд. Подсматривал, если быть точным, ведь его не было видно. Хотя они не видели никого и ничего, кроме друг друга. Кирхайс нагибался, чтобы понюхать цветы — улыбку Оскар вполне мог рассмотреть и из своего убежища. Искреннюю, счастливую, полную тепла улыбку, золотистый смех Аннерозе в ответ на нее донесся даже через приоткрытое окно.  
Смех колол, резал, вспарывал душу, оставляя шрамы. Ревность ли? Должно было быть похоже — Оскар не ревновал никогда раньше. Не думал, что будет так больно смотреть на то, как Кирхайс счастлив с другим человеком. Что нашелся тот, кто смог подобрать слова, кто брал под локоть и заглядывал в лицо снизу вверх, а Кирхайс отвечал улыбкой. Он был красив. Они оба были красивы. Летний день, цветущий сад, юноша и девушка в этом саду. Стоило бы отвернуться и перестать смотреть, но Оскар не мог. Ему будто доставляло удовольствие причинять себе боль, поэтому только когда пара развернулась, чтобы идти в дом, Оскар закрыл глаза. Слишком явным было торжество на лице Кирхайса, слишком покорно опускала глаза бывшая фаворитка бывшего императора.

Оскар так и стоял, погрузившись во внутреннюю темноту, без мыслей — с одной лишь болью, для которой не было названия, пока не открылась дверь.  
Кирхайс вошел стремительно.  
— Она сказала “да”, Ройенталь! — он весь светился торжеством победителя.  
Оскару оставалось опустить руки по швам и поклониться, приветствуя своего господина.  
— О большем не стоило и мечтать, Ваше Величество, — тихо сказал он, удивившись, что голос прозвучал ровно.  
Интересно, простит ли Зигфрид, что его адмирал отводит взгляд или заставит посмотреть себе в глаза? Сможет ли Оскар?  
— О, тебе принесли пирог, а ты не ел. Зря, — Оскар давно не видел Кирхайса в таком приподнятом состоянии духа. — Это, конечно, не фирменный пирог госпожи Аннерозе, но тоже должно быть вкусно. Посмотри, он с рыбой и с сыром.  
— Я не голоден, спасибо, — поклонился Оскар. Он не рискнул сказать, что не заметил, как принесли еду.  
— Знаешь… — Кирхайс осмотрел тарелку со всех сторон и принюхался. — А ведь она ждет ребенка. То есть Мюзели… Райнхард… ты понимаешь, да? всё не закончится!  
— Отличная новость, — снова поклонился Оскар. Он был готов кланяться сколько угодно, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза. Лишь бы церемониалом вытравить из себя даже намек на то, что он важен больше, чем просто гросс-адмирал.  
— А свадьба будет скромной. Госпожа Аннерозе не хочет пышную свадьбу, — добавил Кирхайс и подошел ближе.  
Оскар понял, что его вынуждают поднять взгляд. Проверка?  
— Императорская свадьба не может быть скромной, Ваше Величество, — Оскар поклонился еще раз — не уважение, а способ укрыть боль внутри себя. Какое ему дело до того, на ком хочет жениться Кирхайс. Какое ему дело до того, что на трон взойдет императрица. Не метил же он сам в супруги?  
Оскар старательно и до мелочей продумал свой образ в пышном белом подвенечном наряде, с фатой, перчатками, бантом чуть пониже спины, и цветами в волосах. Это помогло вернуть лицу приличествующе-нейтральное выражение и выпрямиться.  
— Что-то не так, Оскар? — мягко проговорил Кирхайс. — Не отпирайся. Когда ты повторяешь “Ваше величество” и кланяешься как заведенный, значит, что-то не так. И причем тут императорская свадьба? Отвечай.  
Оскар не мог ответить. Есть вещи, которые невозможно произнести вслух.  
— Отпусти меня, — Кирхайс протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица, и Оскар прижался щекой к ладони. — Разреши мне уехать. Сошли меня на край галактики. Что угодно. Я буду черным гостем на вашей свадьбе. Призови потом — и я вернусь. Но сейчас — отпусти.  
Оскар говорил тяжело, на выдохе, закрыв глаза. Он не хотел видеть, не мог видеть. Ведь лицо Кирхайса должна была исказить гримаса презрения - такие слова мог сказать только человек, претендующий на место по левую руку от императорского трона.  
Прикосновение к волосам, то, как Кирхайс обнял, прижимая к себе, делало всё только хуже.  
— Госпожа Аннерозе хочет сочетаться браком с отцом ребенка, таким образом защитив его права. Это кто-то из слуг, ей неловко, и я не вникал, — сказал Кирхайс на ухо, шепотом. — Она согласна принять участие в воспитании Рутгера, а ты идиот и не стал есть пирог. Пирог вкусный.  
— Съешь ты, — так же тихо на ухо ответил Оскар. Пустота внутри лопнула проколотым воздушным шариком. Кажется, снова можно было жить.

***  
Знаменитый пирог Аннерозе Оскару не понравился совершенно. Он был чудовищно сладкий. Даже остывшая рыба с сыром была вкуснее, и ведь именно ее Оскару почти не досталось. Его Величество только ближе к концу понял, что Оскар всё же хочет есть.  
Чаепитие прошло “никак”. Это было скучно. Аннерозе улыбалась своим мыслям и витала в облаках. Кирхайс улыбался ей, стремительно теряя интерес к происходящему.  
Они оба оживились только тогда, когда госпожа Аннерозе представила жениха. Им оказался слуга, сервировавший чай. Юноша, едва ли старше двадцати лет, очень робкий, застенчивый, чувствующий себя неуютно и с таким обожанием смотревший на свою госпожу, что Оскар не стал язвительно комментировать произошедшее даже в приватной беседе. “Каждому хочется, чтобы на него смотрели, приоткрыв от восторга рот”, — равнодушно пожал он плечами и посоветовал Кирхайсу трижды проверить брачный договор невесты и согласовать его с двумя ненавидящими друг друга юристами. Ведь корона поддержит графиню Грюневальд, но не этого фон Модера. С другой стороны — дитя войны, он был последним оставшимся в живых и, что, наверное, было важнее для Кирхайса — блондином. Значит, ребенок будет почти наверняка похож на Райнхарда хотя бы цветом волос.  
Оскар улыбнулся про себя тому, как замкнулось кольцо истории. Разве что на этот раз рыжий мальчик будет старше.

Кирхайс выдержал в этом доме всего одну ночь, и следующим днем они уже ехали обратно. Оскар всё так же сидел спиной вперед, поэтому не сразу понял, куда они прибыли.  
— Подождите у машины, Ройенталь, — Кирхайс посмотрел на надгробие, которое отбрасывало на землю резкую черную тень. — Я позову.  
Вместо ответа Оскар склонил голову.  
Памятник был огромным, по крайней мере ему так казалось во время открытия. Сейчас он понял, что просто он стоял на возвышенности, отчего смотрелся выше.  
Белоснежный мрамор ослеплял, и Оскар не мог рассмотреть детали профиля, выточенного с одной стороны камня. Другую же сторону скрывал розовый куст. Сейчас он только начинал цвести, но через несколько недель половина камня будет словно залита кровью. Очень красиво, если не думать о том, что Кирхайс явно готовил вторую половину под свой портрет.  
Кирхайс был черным вестником, пришедшим к воспоминанию о золотом мальчике. По крайней мере, сейчас его форма казалась более угрожающей, чем обычно. Он провел пальцами по резьбе, растер грязь, осевшую на подушечках. Камень всегда пачкается, особенно если никто не готовился к прибытию Его Величества. Оскар смотрел не отрываясь, а потом запоздало понял, что солнечные всполохи на мраморе — это золото, которым покрыли барельеф.  
Кирхайс взмахнул рукой, подзывая к себе.  
Идти было легко, Оскар знал, что Райнхарда там нет.  
— Вы же знаете, что он ушел по звездной дороге, Зигфрид, — Оскар нежно погладил розовый лепесток.  
— Безусловно, но так проще помнить о том, что он был.  
— Не думаю, что для вас это проблема, как и для меня.  
— Безусловно. Но так проще помнить его человеком, а не богом. Я ведь мог сделать его богом, Ройенталь. Молодой, красивый, погибший по дороге к великой мечте — что еще нужно толпе?  
— Не волнуйтесь, это всегда успеют сделать потомки. Представьте только себе: прошла тысяча лет, человечество открыло новые коридоры, вырвалось за границы вселенной. И где-то, в новой столице вспоминают юношу, чьи волосы сверкали так ярко, что затмевали собой солнце.  
— И разноглазого адмирала, которого первый император новой династии принес в качестве первой жертвы юному богу прямо на его могиле. Как изящно-романтично будут представлять ваше убийство, если вы не замолчите сейчас же.  
— А что, я бы тоже стал богом. Статус, конечно, был бы пониже, но я бы покровительствовал любовникам. А вы бы стали оберегать семьи.  
— Вы еще скажите, что Оберштайн бы покровительствовал школьным учителям и другим несчастным.  
— А кем будет Миттермайер? — преувеличенно серьезно заволновался Оскар. — У него тоже есть плащ.  
— Вершителем правосудия, безусловно. Это же он оправдает мои действия.  
Райнхард улыбался с постамента, слушая эту болтовню. Последние несколько лет он улыбался всегда.

— У вас есть дела на Одине, Ройенталь? — спросил Кирхайс, когда они возвращались к машине.  
— Я бы зашел в свой любимый бар. Надо только переодеться, чтобы не пугать официантов количеством завитушек на погонах, но это не обязательно.  
— Составите мне компанию, посетив императорский дворец? Не музейную часть.  
— Если вы потом скрасите мое одиночество в кабаке.  
— Это шантаж?  
— Нет, я приглашаю вас провести совместный вечер.  
— Вы же помните, что я не пью? — Кирхайс приподнял бровь. — И на моем фоне вы не напугаете официантов достаточно сильно.  
— Это, безусловно, минус, но вы всегда можете отказаться. Вы вообще можете всё что угодно, Зигфрид. Вы император.  
— Действительно, как я мог забыть, — рассмеялся Кирхайс. — Спасибо, что напомнили, Ройенталь.  
Оскар поклонился и открыл дверь, пропуская Его Величество в ландкар.

***  
Дворец спал, преображенный резким светом закатного солнца. Оно подсвечивало позолоту рам, ласкало наборный паркет.  
Жилая часть была спрятана в чехлы, музейная — выхолощена, чтобы ничто не напоминало о том, каким человеком был прошлый император, а будуаров его фаворитки будто и не было никогда.  
Оскар шел рядом — ширины дверей хватало, чтобы не надо было отставать на шаг. Лакеи открывали их одну за одной, пропуская в самое сердце — малый тронный зал.  
Зал для камерных встреч, зал, где гросс-адмиралы прошлого шутили и смеялись, обнимая красивых женщин, зал, где юношей и девушек из знатных семей впервые представляли Его Величеству, зал, в котором могли танцевать полтысячи человек, не мешая друг другу. Зал, в котором не было места юноше по фамилии Кирхайс, каким бы блистательным адмиралом он ни был.  
Теперь двери распахнулись, пропуская своего господина. Оскар украдкой провел ладонью по резному боку: совершенное, возможно утраченное мастерство завораживало не меньше, чем прихотливый узор паркета. На первый взгляд там сочеталось не менее десятка пород дерева, сплетаясь в буйный цветочный орнамент.  
Оскар думал, что Зигфрид пойдет к трону, сядет на него, примериваясь, и увидит зал так, как его видели императоры прошлого: зал, галерею вдоль стены, огромные окна, манящие продолжить вечер в саду.  
Но Кирхайс остановился посередине.  
— Я никогда не танцевал тут. Вы согласитесь? — он протянул руку, и Оскар принял ладонь.  
Нарушение всех запретов кружило голову. Действительно, Зигфрид мог делать то, что он хочет, быть там, где он хочет, танцевать с тем, с кем хочет.  
Пусть и со своим гросс-адмиралом, если больше никого не оказалось поблизости.  
Они двигались неуклюже — Оскар не танцевал очень давно и никогда по-настоящему не танцевал с мужчиной. Они оба пытались вести, а потом оба же уступали, отчего танец разваливался. На ботинке Кирхайса остался уродливый серый след — Оскар давно не наступал на ноги партнерам, но сегодня превзошел себя, да и Зигфрид не остался в долгу.  
Когда зазвучала музыка, двигаться стало легче, или они просто начали лучше чувствовать друг друга. Оскар посмотрел Кирхайсу в глаза и больше не мог отвести взгляд. Улыбка, сбившееся дыхание и расстояние между телами, которое становилось всё меньше и меньше.  
Если бы не эта проклятая, из ниоткуда взявшаяся музыка, Оскар бы завершил танец поцелуем.  
Аплодисменты были в этот момент решительно неуместны.  
Оскар гневно обернулся и увидел высокого худого мужчину много старше себя, одетого в камзол, модный лет сорок назад. Седые длинные волосы были собраны в тугой хвост, пальцы унизаны перстнями, а мушка над губой намекала на то, что он умел хранить секреты в тайне, если дожил до столь преклонного возраста. Он был слишком кокетлив и двигался слишком манерно для человека, у которого не было секретов.  
— Ваше Величество, ваше превосходительство, — он церемонно поклонился, — Йозеф фон Хильдельсхейм, учитель танцев к вашим услугам.  
Зигфрид заломил бровь, что у людей, знающих его хорошо, вызывало желание немедленно откланяться и убраться на другой конец планеты.  
Фон Хиндельсхейм этим знанием не владел, зато был нагл и уверен в себе.  
— Я иногда прихожу сюда, вспомнить молодость. Ах, какие балы, какие танцы тут были. Сколько прелестных юношей и девушек приезжали со всей галактики, чтобы быть представленными императору, получить у меня урок-другой хороших манер и обучиться таинству вальса. Смотреть на вас, Ваше Величество, было истинным удовольствием.  
Йозеф глубоко поклонился, как кланялись лет двести назад. Выглядело немного театрально, но было скорее привычкой, чем оскорблением. Кирхайс молчал, явно размышляя, как именно лучше поступить. Оскару было неуютно. Он слишком мало знал о придворной жизни Одина и слишком плохо понимал карту подводных течений. Зигфриду не стоило без повода ссориться с не растерявшей былое могущество гольденбаумовской аристократией, поэтому Оскар благосклонно улыбнулся и за себя, и за Зигфрида. По лицу Йозефа мелькнула ухмылка — ему не понравилось высокомерие императорского фаворита?  
— Позвольте, ваше превосходительство, — обратился он к Оскару и положил руку ему на рукав, — Вы чудесно двигаетесь, но вальс — это не только знания основ, но еще и умение чувствовать партнера, дополнять его.  
Скинуть с себя руку не позволили приличия, а потом оказалось поздно. Йозеф втянул его в танец, легко увлек за собой. Он был выше, и он вел, безжалостно подавляя любую попытку к сопротивлению.  
“Отклонитесь назад, не прижимайтесь ко мне слишком сильно, держите локоть, и посмотрите мне в глаза”.  
Хватка на плече была чудовищно болезненной, а выбранный темп не давал возможности остановиться. Йозеф улыбался сверху вниз той самой снисходительной ухмылкой учителей, которую Оскар ненавидел еще в детстве, только сейчас к ней добавились нотки похоти. Безумие самоубийцы из старого рода, осмелившегося дразнить новую власть.  
— Достаточно, — приказ вывел Оскара из оцепенения и помог остановиться.  
Фон Хильдельсхейм церемонно поклонился, и Оскар был вынужден поклониться ему в ответ.  
Кирхайс не смотрел, он уже шел к выходу из зала, и Оскару пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы догнать его. Они шли по анфиладам дворца, пока Зигфрид не толкнул одну из дверей в комнаты.  
Оскар едва успел зайти следом, как Кирхайс прижал его к стене.  
Он молчал, всматриваясь в лицо Оскара, а потом широко замахнулся и ударил кулаком в дверь рядом с виском. И еще раз. Снова, пока Оскар не перехватил запястье, удерживая.  
Кирхайс плотно зажмурился и расслабил руку.  
— Можешь идти к нему, если хочешь, — зло выдохнул он.  
— К кому? — Оскар не сразу понял, о чем речь, а когда сообразил, то улыбнулся.  
— Я испытываю с тобой столько нового, но мои чувства можно описать двумя словами: желание убивать. Что со мной, Ройенталь?  
— Может быть, ревность? — Оскар с облегчением расслабился и дал Кирхайсу привлечь себя.  
— Я просто отвык, чтобы другие люди трогали то, что принадлежит мне.  
— А я принадлежу тебе?  
— Казуистикой мы займемся позже, сейчас просто подыграй.  
— Хорошо, — Оскар улыбнулся, скользнул руками в рыжие волосы и прошептал Зигфриду в самое ухо. — Я. Принадлежу. Тебе.  
Укус в шею оказался сладко-болезненным, а когда Кирхайс опустился на колени и посмотрел снизу вверх, то Оскар добавил:  
— А ты принадлежишь мне.  
В этот раз Кирхайс кусаться не стал.

***  
В бар Оскар предсказуемо отправился один. Было ли дело в Густаве, который наверняка закатил форменную истерику по поводу того, что Его Величество хочет шляться где попало, совершенно не думая о подчиненных, или в срочном вопросе с Феззана, на который сослался Кирхайс, но вечер определенно не удался.  
Бар был всё тот же, с дубовыми тяжелыми столами, со следами ножей, с высокими стульями и длинными скамьями. Только Оскар был другим.  
Для многих сослуживцев место было слишком дорогим, Оскару оно всегда помогало привести мысли в порядок. Тут было спокойно, когда-то по крайней мере.  
Сейчас на стенах были экраны футбольных трансляций, бармен задавал слишком много вопросов: “Что, баба бросила? Чего позабористей налить?”, а выбранный столик в углу как магнитом притягивал к себе любителей выпить в обществе.  
Хотя Оскар специально забился в угол, чтобы не видеть и не слышать никого.  
Стоило надеть форму — тогда вопросы отпали бы сами собой. Не хочет, не свободно, и не надо его угощать.  
То ли сшитый по последней моде камзол выдавал в нем залетную столичную штучку, то ли печальное выражение лица и определенное желание утопить горе в стакане, бокале или бутылке, то ли то, что Оскар так и не притронулся к еде, то ли всё вместе вызывало у всех окрестных мужиков желание защищать. Оскар даже мельком подивился, насколько бывшая столица оказалась богата на выдающихся самцов. Ну или среди мужчин выше ста девяноста пяти сантиметров был объявлен конкурс на спасение одной грустной принцессы. Стоило попросить ручку, бумажку и поставить табличку о том, что ночь с ним стоит примерно половину галактики. Причем плату вперед.  
Оскар был груб, зол, хамил и старательно ненавидел весь белый свет, с собой в том числе. В каждом вошедшем в бар он надеялся узнать Кирхайса, и за каждую ошибку пил. У вина не было ни вкуса, ни запаха, ни настроения, хотя Оскар выпил более чем достаточно.  
— Мы закрываемся через полчаса, — бармен отодвинул стул и сел напротив, подперев щеку кулаком. — Вызвать вам машину, ваше превосходительство?  
Он был такой же отвратительно доступный, как и все остальные мужики, желавшие увести Оскара сегодня с собой.  
— Узнал? — хмуро спросил Оскар.  
Хотело бы иметь уверенность, что этот бар слишком ценил своих клиентов, чтобы наделать фотографий с пьяным гросс-адмиралом, а потом пытаться на этом подзаработать.  
— Я тут работаю давно. А тебя трудно забыть.  
— Такие сволочи не забываются? — вскинулся Оскар. Он, кажется, спал с кем-то из барменов, но это было так давно… Погружаться так глубоко в себя и свою в известной степени беспутную жизнь он не хотел. Еще не хватало найти там отвращение к себе или наоборот, ощущение собственной исключительности.  
— Тогда ты был милым ласковым котенком, но потенциал чувствовался.  
— Я даже не помню, как тебя зовут, и более того, не желаю вспомнить — веришь?  
— Если тебя утешит, я вспомнил, как тебя зовут, когда тебя по новостям показали во время парада, но я пришел не спасать твою заблудшую душу.  
— Хочешь денег?  
Бармен пожал плечами.  
— Ты расплатился за выпивку — этого достаточно, но я категорически не хочу объяснять, почему пьяный гросс-адмирал спит на крыльце этого весьма степенного заведения. Бывало, знаешь ли, с тобой и такое. Так что я вызвал тебе машину.  
— Знаешь, чем отличается Один от Феззана? — Ройенталь одарил бармена ещё одним хмурым взглядом.  
— Многим. Например?  
— Там бармен весьма степенного заведения не переломился бы отработать ночную смену, раз уж гросс-адмирал почтил его своим присутствием.  
— Гросс-адмиралы сменяются, а "У великана" остается, — бармен забрал со стола бутылку, стакан и тарелку с едой. — Езжай к тому, кого ты ждал всё это время.  
Оскар отодвинулся от стола и довольно прилично встал. Ему по крайней мере казалось, что он стоял достаточно прямо, хотя бармен был явно настроен скептически.  
— Если вдруг к тебе придет Его Величество, оставь шутки про сменяемость власти при себе, — дружески посоветовал Ройенталь.

Они ехали достаточно долго, чтобы Оскар задремал. Резкая остановка ландкара вывела его из блаженного небытия — пришлось выходить.  
Оскар отпустил машину, хоть и знал, что это ошибка. Дом был непригоден для жизни. Лес поглотил его — оплел ворота плющом, пробился сорняками между плит, вымостивших широкую некогда подъездную дорогу. Отец не скупился, чтобы все видели, как он богат. До тех пор, пока не начал пить. Тогда штукатурка на особняке начала осыпаться, клумбы понемногу приходили в запустение, слуг было меньше и меньше. Старенький привратник умер два года назад. Он был последним, кто видел Оскара маленьким, отчего он испытал желчное удовлетворение и странное чувство свободы.  
Заходить через дверь смысла не было — она стойко сопротивлялась течению времени и устояла даже, когда непутевый хозяин коснулся пальцами изысканной резьбы. Давным-давно она была красива.  
С удивлением Оскар находил внутри себя не только ненависть и злобу, но и воспоминания о детстве. О нагретых солнцем камнях во внутреннем дворе, о том как убегал от отца в живой лабиринт сада, как прятал мальчишеские драгоценности — камни да раковины, найденные на прогулках.  
Взяв осколок плитки, Оскар обошел дом, подойдя к окнам кухни. Разбить стекло оказалось не сложно — приедет ли полиция узнать, кто хочет влезть в дом гросс-адмирала?  
Удивленно замерев, Оскар прислушался — птицы замолкли от звука бьющегося стекла. И не помнил, что их было так много. Или это сейчас, когда сад одичал, они расплодились?  
Место полное тайн и призраков, напоенное птичьим гвалтом и, возможно, по-своему уютное днем.  
Оскар не увидит его днем. Не желает видеть. Не желает вспоминать.  
Тени прошлого, которые сейчас сливались с ночью, оживут, стоит им увидеть наглеца, который осмелился вернуться туда, где его ненавидели.  
Открыв дверь, Оскар зашел. Лунного света хватило, чтобы достать лампу и спички. В ней еще было масло — странно даже, какие детали хранит человеческая память. Лица кухарки Оскар не помнил, но даже спустя десятки лет легко нашел лампу, с которой она провожала его в спальню. Туда, где и положено быть мальчикам, когда пришло время спать. Он же частенько сбегал на кухню, где толпились слуги, где вкусно пахло свежим тестом, которое к утру превратится в ароматный воздушный хлеб, где девушки баловали его конфетами или говорили как он хорош. Повторяли это и когда он в первый и единственный раз приехал в увольнение уже взрослым. Улыбался тогда и исчез, скрылся в лесу, чтобы не разрушить то очарование детства, которое хранили тяжелые деревянные доски, присыпанные мукой.  
Призраком самого себя Оскар бродил по особняку, прикасался к кованым перилам, отодвинул гардину, будто хотел там, на подоконнике, снова найти мальчика, который прятался ото всех, прошел в библиотеку.  
Книги валялись на полу, как в прошлый раз. Оскар помнил. Он сам разбросал их, мстя умершему отцу. Они были ему дороже собственного ребенка. Их хотелось уничтожить, сжечь или хотя бы смять. Оскар просто выкинул их с полок и несколько раз пнул ногой.  
На этот раз осторожно обошел их, будто обложки еще хранили яд отцовских слов.

Хорошо, что Рутгер уедет к госпоже Аннерозе. Лучше так, думать о том, что отец просто очень занят, чем день за днем прятаться, бояться показываться на глаза, опускать взгляд в пол во время редких встреч и сжимать зубы, потому что отец не выносит детских слез, а плакать хочется, навзрыд. Оскару потребовались годы, чтобы понять — причина не в нем. Он может как угодно выпрыгивать из себя, пытаясь угодить, он может перестать дышать, чтобы не привлекать внимание, он может делать все, что угодно и всё равно будет виноват. всё равно на нем несмываемым пятном будет образ матери. всё равно отец будет смотреть и видеть ее, видеть причину ее смерти — не более. Но когда тебе семь, кажется, что центр мира ты сам. И просто надо больше стараться, тише двигаться, быть незаметным тогда, когда не нужен, быть разумным не по годам, когда тебя демонстрируют родственникам. Ведь если будешь соблюдать все правила, то тогда отец полюбит тебя — разве не так?  
Не так.

Кирхайс щедро отдал во владение младенцу половину особняка. Оскару дозволялось быть только в нескольких комнатах, пока он не научился себя вести как подобает. То есть быть невидимым, если его не хотели видеть, и стоять, опустив голову, когда отец гневался. Зато Оскар отрастил шкуру и умение ходить бесшумно — отличные навыки в жизни любого взрослого человека.

Поиски были недолгими и закончились успехом: бутылка была там, где ей и стоило быть — внизу шкафа. Одна из последних. Наверное, отец купил незадолго перед смертью и не успел открыть. Винотеку он опустошил вскоре после смерти жены.

На этом ритуальное прощание с домом можно было считать оконченным.  
Штопор нашелся на кухне, там же были и бокалы. Поэтому Оскар весьма цивилизованно посидел в свете масляной лампы, раздумывая о том, как помочь Зигфриду не ненавидеть ребенка. Или будет достаточно, если Оскар будет относиться к нему хорошо? Это в его власти. Это не очень сложно, особенно если воспитывать его действительно будет другая.  
Оскар достал портативный комм и вызвал такси.  
Ему пришлось выйти на улицу, пройти через черное марево сада, который тянул к нему ветви, стремясь дотронуться. Оскар долго стоял в этой чернильной темноте и смотрел на небо. Там, подсвеченные городскими огнями, неслись облака. Они бесконечно сменяли друг друга, принимая очертания невиданных зверей, планет, флагманов. Оскар узнал тяжелое грозовое копье “Тристана”, а “Брунгильда” раскинула крылья белым лебедем созвездия. Облака отделяли Оскара от бесконечного моря звезд, отчего казалось, что он смотрел на них снизу, с самого дна, зная, что солнце давным-давно скрылось за горизонт. Он был вынужден пройти не меньше квартала, пока бездарь-таксист смог его подобрать. Почти пустую бутылку Оскар поставил в кусты, на радость утренним пьяницам.  
Таксист закашлялся, когда Оскар всё же погрузился в салон.  
— В малую императорскую резиденцию, — приказал он, справившись, правда, со словом “императорскую” не с первой попытки.  
Водитель хмыкнул, но с места не стронулся.  
— Назови что-то пореалистичней. Не думаю, что там в такое время ждут пьяных гостей.  
— Езжай, — повторил Оскар и закрыл глаза, балансируя на грани сна и яви.  
Водитель был опытным и вез его осторожно, как ценный фарфор. Он даже молчал все десять минут дороги, лишь напоследок позволив едкое “Я тут подожду. Бесплатно, заметь. Хочу посмотреть, как тебя вышвырнут”.  
В отместку Оскар не стал закрывать дверь.  
Солдатик караула очень внимательно смотрел за тем, как Оскар приближался, видимо пытаясь опознать гостя.  
Оскар неустойчиво перекатился с пятки на носок и издал многозначительное “Ну?”. Волшебное заклинание на гвардейца подействовало отлично. Он судорожно козырнул и распахнул перед Оскаром калитку.  
Обманувшийся таксист горестно и протяжно загудел.

Оскар сначала заглянул на кухню — там было холодно и пусто, потом поднялся на второй этаж дергать последовательно за все дверные ручки. Третья поддалась на удивление легко, отчего Оскар влетел в кабинет.  
Кирхайс сидел в пятне света настольной лампы и старательно тянул себя за волосы, вчитываясь в лист бумаги.  
Видимо, это должно было помочь ему настроиться на рабочий лад, но судя по общему раздражению, которое Зигфрид приготовился излить на неожиданного гостя — не сработало.  
— Ты трезв? — спросил Оскар, понимая, что это не только звучит, но и выглядит кокетливо.  
— Я почти всегда трезв, Ройенталь, — Кирхайс смерил его взглядом с ног до головы и тяжело вздохнул. — В отличие от своих адмиралов.  
Значит, один из адмиралов. Всё же не более, чем один из адмиралов. И ведь даже не гросс-адмиралов, которых было трое, а просто адмиралов, которых набралось бы больше десятка.  
Упрек ударил по самолюбию больнее, чем Оскар думал.  
— Ладно, это было неуместная шутка. Не буду отвлекать, — Ройенталь нахмурился, разочарованный сам в себе, и вышел.  
Таксист бы повеселился, если бы его терпения хватило чуть подольше.  
Кирхайс настиг его у лестницы, обнял за плечи и молча повел вглубь особняка.  
— Я даже не могу упрекнуть ваше величество в том, что я пошел во дворец, а вы не пошли в бар, — грустно сказал Оскар. — Вы же император.  
Кирхайс завел его в спальню и установил ровно посреди комнаты.  
— Ты сможешь раздеться сам?  
Забота в голосе была обидной, поэтому Оскар оттолкнул его.  
— Конечно, я как-то неплохо справлялся с этим большую часть жизни.  
Чтобы продемонстрировать независимость, он расстегнул камзол и вызывающе резко стянул его и бросил на пол. Дальше шла очередь жилета.  
Кирхайс смотрел не шевелясь, пока Оскар не дошел до сорочки.  
Его голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло.  
— Знаешь, я передумал. Пожалуй досмотрю, как ты раздеваешься. А ответ можно написать и завтра.  
— Так ты трезв? — Оскар заломил бровь и прошелся пальцами по пуговицам, не торопясь их расстегивать.  
— Да, — Кирхайс очень тяжело вздохнул и притянул его к себе. — Я трезв и будем считать, что пришел именно я. Надеюсь, что ты сейчас не заснешь.  
— Я не настолько стар, чтобы засыпать в столь приятном обществе. Впрочем, даже если я засну, можешь не обращать на это внимание.  
— Ты не заснешь, — Кирхайс провел носом по уху. — Хотя от тебя всего можно ожидать.  
Оскар вывернулся и не раздеваясь дошел до кровати и упал плашмя на живот. Подушка оказалась как нельзя кстати.  
— Не могу не оправдать ваших ожиданий, — съязвил Ройенталь и потерся о подушку щекой, показывая, как она ему дорога.  
— Никак не могу понять, мне так нравится больше, или меньше, — задумчиво проговорил Кирхайс. Судя по звукам, он раздевался.  
Оскар знал, что довольно призывно лежал задницей кверху, но облегчать Кирхайсу участь счел ниже своего достоинства.  
Его совершенно бесцеремонно перевернули, чтобы расстегнуть брюки, потом настала очередь рубашки и наконец, когда Кирхайс потянулся за смазкой, то Оскар рассмотрел его целиком. Увиденное дало понять, что шансов проспать у гросс-адмирала точно не было.

Интересно, о чем думал Райнхард, глядя в его глаза вот так же — снизу вверх, чувствуя, как волнистая челка едва касается собственного лица? Кирхайс нахмурился от пристального изучающего взгляда, поэтому Оскар разгладил пальцами сначала морщинку на лбу, а потом провел костяшками по щеке.  
Нежность к мальчику, потерявшему все, была неуместной. Но вдруг Оскар станет этим новым смыслом жизни? Хотя бы для кого-то. Для того, кто важен.  
Кирхайс улыбнулся.  
— Новый этап опьянения и теперь ты ласковый, а не блудливый?  
Отвечать не хотелось. Оскар продолжил изучать пальцами лицо, благодарный, что Кирхайс дал ему это право.  
Собственные ухоженные руки казались грубыми, по сравнению с нежной кожей шеи, а веснушки, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, стали открытием.  
Там, под тяжелым отороченным мехом плащом, под паутиной аксельбантов, цепко поймавших императора в свою золотую сеть, под тяжелой тканью кителя, прятались бледно-рыжие пятнышки. Бесспорное доказательство человечности его величества.  
— Тебе не нравится? — грустно спросил Зигфрид. Мышцы на плечах напряглись, когда Оскар провел по ним ладонью. — Я пытался загорать год назад — многие лежат на солнце часами, а я минут через двадцать обгорел.  
Оскар уткнулся лбом в плечо Кирхайса, разделяя печаль. Сколько было того, что Зигфрид пробовал из обычной жизни? Пробовал, терпел неудачу и еще глубже погружался в пучину одиночества. Оступался раз за разом, терял право на ошибку, терял право искать себя, слышать себя, быть собой. Вытравливал из себя все, что не подходило под торжественные слова присяги: излишки в еде, отдыхе, развлечениях. Срывался, с ужасом понимая, что чудовище в зеркале — он сам. Если маска прирастает к лицу, то сняв ее, видишь только боль и уродство.  
— Мы попробуем еще раз. Ты можешь ошибаться со мной.  
Оскар прикоснулся губами к плечу, поймав несколько веснушек в плен, потом к ключице — округлой, манящей, стыдливо укрытой кителем еще несколько минут назад. Шея, не привыкшая быть выставленной напоказ, со всей своей беззащитной нежностью, щекотала волосками, пыталась укрыться от излишнего внимания, но потом сдалась низким бархатистым стоном.  
Ответное прикосновение стало неожиданным. Оскар не думал, что тело выгнет дугой, чтобы быть ближе, показать, доказать собственную принадлежность.  
Бунт и безоговорочное подчинение, ласка и ярость, нежность и дающая очищение боль.  
— Ты все еще можешь сказать “нет”. В любой момент, слышишь? Ты слышишь?  
Наивный маленький мальчик, думающий, что все в галактике подчиняется его приказам. Оскар не мог сказать “нет” с тех пор, как первый раз проснулся с ним в одной постели. Это было бы предательством не другого — себя.  
Вместо ответа он улыбнулся и поцеловал крепко сомкнутые губы, отдавая себя целиком.

***  
Срочный вызов к Его Величеству не сулил ничего хорошего, хотя Ройенталь никак не мог представить, что же он натворил на этот раз.  
Церемония прошла выверенно, как по нотам. Гудрун неприязненно оглядела гросс-адмирала с ног до головы и выдала ребенка. Рутгер приличия ради поплакал, а потом увлекся погонами. Оскар не возражал, пока Рутгер не начал пытаться их заглотить. За этой нехитрой игрой — не дай съесть свою одежду — они провели несколько минут, пока адъютант не сделал приглашающий жест.  
— Наш выход, пойдем представим тебя адмиралам. Лучшие в галактике. Великаны. Красавцы. Каждый в бою стоит десятка, — шептал Оскар на ухо ребенку, который вдруг осознал, что хочет обратно к няне, а к толпе непонятных мужиков не хочет вовсе. — Ну и неправда, они все тебя любят заранее. Папа Зигфрид им всё рассказал. И про твою бабушку девяноста лет с лишним. И даже про то, что твоя мать была красавица, каких поискать, жаль трагически погибла во цвете лет. Хотя про это мы распространяться не будем, правда?  
Рутгер был явно согласен, по крайней мере он обмусолил Оскару ухо и затих, когда они вышли на сцену.  
Приветственно улыбнувшись толпе, Оскар почувствовал себя родиной-матерью, которая выносит чадо на всеобщее одобрение.  
Толпа заинтригованно молчала. Возможно, Зигфрид плохо справился со своей задачей, неласково подумал Оскар и попытался передать Рутгера законному отцу. Ругтер был против. В тот момент Ройенталь понял, насколько дети бывают сильными и цепкими, а еще, что собственные уши могут быть чувствительны в очень разных смыслах. Чуть не разрыдавшись от боли, он всё же нашел в себе силы ободряюще улыбнуться Кирхайсу и передать ребенка законному отцу.  
Зигфрид поднял Рутгера на вытянутых руках, демонстрируя армии ее будущего повелителя. Вспышки фотокамер щелкали не переставая.  
Вален первым опустился на колено, демонстрируя верность короне. Остальные последовали его примеру.  
Ройенталь же принял из рук императора ребенка и отдал его няне. Кажется, Гудрун на уважаемое собрание произвела не менее яркое впечатление, чем Рутгер.  
Один из эполетов Оскара был явственно темнее другого, но это была мелочь.

Что же могло так раздосадовать Зигфрида, что он вызвал Оскара к себе?  
На столе перед Его Величеством были разбросаны фотографии.  
— Иди сюда. Изучай. Получай удовольствие, — Кирхайс смотрел на фотографии с неизбывной тоской во взгляде. — Из них ни одну нельзя пустить в печать. То есть нет, я нашел единственную, там, где держу его на руках, но посмотри на все остальные…  
Оскар сосредоточенно взял в руки первую попавшуюся фотографию, потом вторую, третью.  
— У меня поразительно дурацкое выражение лица.  
— Это называется умиление, Оскар. Ты совершенно явственно умиляешься этому ребенку.  
— На момент съемки он грыз мой плащ не меньше четырех минут.  
— Но не прогрыз же. Тебе же не жаль плаща для кронпринца?  
— Я так понимаю, что мне для него ничего не должно быть жаль, да? Напоминаю, что воспитание оного кронпринца ты доверил госпоже Аннерозе. Не надо вмешивать сюда меня.  
— Конечно. А теперь смотри на этот кадр. Видишь блеск в глазах?  
— Это когда он пытался оторвать мне ухо? Помню.  
— Тогда почему ты на него так смотришь, Оскар? Как на единственную драгоценность в твоей жизни.  
— Дозволено ли мне, ничтожному, будет спросить, что с лицом у моего императора в этот же самый момент?  
— Мне кажется, что его поразила какая-то страшная болезнь. По крайней мере именно это я сказал Оберштайну, который принес снимки.  
— И что ответил его превосходительство? — Оскар продолжал вглядываться в фотографию, пытаясь увидеть в ней другой смысл.  
— Что согласно результатам последнего медосмотра никаких страшных болезней такого рода у вас нет. всё в пределах возрастной нормы, хотя печеночная проба могла бы быть и лучше. Еще он не сказал, он слишком воспитан для этого, но вопрос “когда свадьба” витал в воздухе.  
— Никогда, — ни секунды не задумываясь, ответил Оскар.  
— Я так ему и ответил, что не знаю, насколько будет оправдано насилие в данном случае, хотя мысль интересная. Негативы я приказал уничтожить. Так что будьте осторожны с этим кадром. Он существует в единственном экземпляре.  
Кирхайс забрал фотографию и положил его прямо перед собой. На ней он удивительно влюбленно смотрел на Оскара, который, в свою очередь, умилялся ребенку на руках. Кирхайс был настолько выше исключительно благодаря ступеньке перед троном, но на фотографии было видно только, что Оскар едва доходит ему до плеча.  
— Отвратительно, — припечатал Оскар. — И это наблюдал весь генштаб, включая младших адмиралов.  
— Да. Придется тебя отстранить и сослать. С глаз долой из сердца вон.  
— Я знаю один винный погреб, который бы меня полностью устроил, — сострил Оскар.  
— Печеночные пробы, Ройенталь.  
— Тогда не ссылай. Но я никогда в жизни больше не буду фотографироваться с тобой, когда ты на табуретке.  
— Тогда я сяду в кресло, а ты встанешь рядом. Хотя это не перестанет быть семейным портретом.  
— Ни. Ко. Гда. Ты постареешь, и я найду себе очередного двадцатилетнего юношу, который скрасит мой досуг. Нельзя связывать себя одним человеком.  
— Посмертно хоть девушку, — холодно улыбнулся Кирхайс. Время шуток закончилось.  
Ройенталю оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть, признавая поражение.  
— Боюсь, ты прав, а я исчерпал свой лимит.  
— Так-то лучше, — кивнул Кирхайс, смахнул фотографии в ящик стола и достал из стопки “входящие” очередной указ. — И я надеюсь, что дома ты будешь вовремя.  
Оскар раздраженно фыркнул. Он всегда был дома вовремя, в отличие от Его Величества, которое вечно застревало в адмиралтействе непонятно с кем.


End file.
